MUSICA Y UNA COPA DE LICOR
by Gissselle
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO ONU SIN MAGIA ES DONDE Músico DRACO Y HERMIONE Publicista
1. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO I. Un corazón roto

Hermione Granger, es una publirrelacionista exitosa, trabaja en la disquera de su familia, había ido a Nueva York, por su vestido de novia estaba a punto de casarse con su novio de toda la vida Ron Weasley, como termino antes de lo planeado con los negocios de la familia, regreso antes de lo esperado y lo que encontró fue a su amado en otros brazos.

Llego a su apartamento quería darle una sorpresa, la sorprendida fue ella, lo encontró en su cama con Lavander Brown una ex compañera de la escuela, salió corriendo y se metió en un bar.

**contado por Hermione

Hoy entro a este bar con la firme decisión de olvidar, buscando la forma de continuar, mira como te vine a encontrar tu cantando en un bar. **

Hermione, estaba sumida en su dolor y en sus pensamientos, pero si noto a un rubio en la tarima, cantando en este bar.

**contado por Hermione

Si, te encontré en un bar, ¿Quién diría yo, en un bar? Pero si la señorita perfecta esta en un bar, yo necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba ahogar el dolor, la traición, la humillación por que estaba a punto de cometer un gran error.

Estaba a punto de unir mi vida a quien creí que me amaba, ¿me amaba?, ¿si me amaba por qué me lastimaba?

Yo que quise creer en el amor y lo deje entrar en mi corazón, llegue de mi viaje con mucha ilusión, y lo único que encuentro son gritos de placer en mi habitación, a quien le di mi corazón, me estaba pagando con una traición.

Y si fui a ese bar para ahogar su traición con una copa de licor, yo quería adormilar mi corazón, perder la razón, cuando tú hiciste tu aparición. Pero hoy solo siento dolor, que yo quiero ahogar con licor, quiero borrar su sabor, con una dulce copa de licor.

Qué extraña es la combinación

Dolor y una copa de licor

Tu voz y una copa de licor

Tu canción y una copa de licor

Los uso para ahogar mi dolor **

Hermione estaba bebiendo hasta más no poder quería llenar de alcohol su ser, y solo recordaba lo que la hizo desfallecer.

**************flash back*************

Llega Hermione a su apartamento, traía su vestido de novia, vio el carro de su novio, al principio se le hizo raro era muy temprano que el ya hubiera llegado, entro a su departamento, encontró dos copas con vino en la sala, y risas que venían de su cuarto.

Se asomo, a su habitación para ver lo que ya sabemos que encontró, discutió con Ron y lo hecho voto sus cosas, el vestido lo quemo, quería dejar todo como estaba su corazón.

*******************fin del flash back***********

Así Hermione decidió ahogar sus penas en alcohol, un bar sin imaginar que encontraría a un rubio que se volvería en su sanación.

…continuara


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II. Volveré

Draco Malfoy es el heredero de la gran fortuna de Lucius Malfoy, pero su padre quería que Draco siguiera sus pasos y dirigiera el impero Malfoy, pero los deseos de Draco eran ser músico, y hacia más de un año que se había ido, no mantenía contacto con su padre. Cada vez que pude habla con su madre.

Ahora se dedica a cantar en el bar de "The Silver Dragons", su carisma y talento lo habían convertido en la estrella principal, y por qué no decirlo en la fantasía de muchas mujeres.

Hoy como todas las noches, Draco amenizaba la noche, deleitando a su público, como todas las noches recibiendo las propuestas indecorosas de las mujeres, y uno que otro caballero.

Tomo su guitarra y decidió de dedicarles una noche bohemia a sus admiradores, miro al público, y sus ojos grises, enfocaron la mesa del fondo a una hermosa castaña solo acompañada de una botella de licor.

Sus ojos grises lograron atraer la atención de los ojos de la castaña en ellos, solo vio dolor, y le dedico esta canción, que representa su dolor.

₰ ¿De qué sirvió?,

Darte mi vida y mi pasión, De ¿que sirvió?,

Darte un amor lleno de risas y de ilusión,

Te protegí y te ayude a conseguir todos tus sueños,

Dejando a un lado mí deseos..₰

El rubio de ojos grises, centro su atención en la castaña de ojos almendrados.

***contado por Draco:

Eres una dulce revelación

Pero es triste ver a una bella mujer

Solo acompañada de una copa de licor***

₰ ¿De qué sirvió?, alimentarte con caricias

Promesas de amor,

Que susurraste en la mañana

Después del calor,

Testigo fue mi corazón, que me juraste amor eterno

Y me pagaste con traición...₰

Las lágrimas de la castaña no se hicieron esperar, la canción dio en el clavo, dio mucho a una relación, se había equivocado con quien había entregado su corazón, y ahora su única compañía es música y una copa de licor.

₰ ¿Dime de que sirvió?,

Si todo esto fue mentira,

Dime ¿de qué sirvió?

Si ahora no encuentro la salida,

Debilitado ya sin fuerzas,

Para continuar,

Dime de que sirvió, dime de que sirvió...₰

Suena en el interior de su bolsa su celular, ella no quería contestar, tenía varias llamadas de quien alguna vez llamo amor, y otras de su mejor amigo, a estas horas Ron ya debió haberle dicho lo que había pasado, a su manera pero a estas horas Harry ya debió haberse enterado.

₰De que sirvió, clavar bandera en tu pecho,

Dime de que sirvió, si yo sabía tus secretos,

Se te olvido, que adentro un niño se quedo,

Con sus juguetes en pedazos, llorando a gritos por tu amor..₰.

Como quien llamaba era Harry y no Ron decidió contestar:

-Hermione-dijo Harry al teléfono

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Hermione

-¿Dónde estás?-dijo Harry

-¿para qué lo quieres saber?-dijo Hermione

-me preocupas-dijo Harry

-está bien estoy en un bar-dijo

-en ¿Cuál?-dijo Harry

-el "The Silver Dragons", está cerca de mi apartamento-dijo Hermione

-espérame ahí por favor-dijo Harry

Después de colgar Hermione, se perdió en los ojos grises del rubio, algo tenía que hacer, mientras espera a Harry.

₰ ¿Dime de que sirvió?,

Si todo esto fue mentira,

Dime ¿de qué sirvió?

Si ahora no encuentro la salida,

Debilitado ya sin fuerzas,

Para continuar,

Dime de que sirvió, dime de que sirvió..

Mírame a los dame una explicación

Si este amor no era solo mío

¿Por qué diablos sufro yo.₰

Hermione seguía con la mirada, cada movimiento del rubio, si bien había tomado mucho, su visión empresarial no estaba todavía perdida, y pensaba que tal vez ese rubio, que llenaba con su voz, este bar, podría ser la estrella que la disquera necesita para ascender.

₰ ¿Dime de que sirvió?,

Si todo esto fue mentira,

Dime ¿de qué sirvió?

Si ahora no encuentro la salida,

Debilitado ya sin fuerzas,

Para continuar,

Dime de que sirvió, dime de que sirvió...₰

Draco, por primera vez se sentía extraño, sabía que la castaña del fondo no le quitaba la vista de encima, el que está acostumbrado a las miradas de deseo, de las mujeres no lograba descifrar la forma en que ella lo veía.

₰ ¿Dime de que sirvió?,

Si todo esto fue mentira,

Dime ¿de qué sirvió?

Si ahora no encuentro la salida,

Debilitado ya sin fuerzas,

Para continuar,

Dime de que sirvió, dime de que sirvió...₰

Mientras sus fanáticas gritaban el nombre que él decidió usar, Demian Black, solo tras bambalinas estaba la única que conocía la verdad, una joven pelinegra de ojos verdes Pansy Parkinson que aunque muchos, creen que es su novia, ella solo es su único apoyo.

₰Pero de que sirvió si todo esto fue mentira,

En nuestro amor y ahora no encuentro la salida,

Delicado ya sin fuerzas, te quiero olvidar,

Dime de que sirvió, dime de que sirvió..

¿Dime de que sirvió?,

Si todo esto fue mentira,

Dime ¿de qué sirvió?

Si ahora no encuentro la salida,

Debilitado ya sin fuerzas,

Te quiero olvidar,₰

***Contado por Draco:

Mira lo que vine a encontrar a una hermosa, mujer en este bar,

¿Qué te trajo aquí?

¿Qué te hace sufrir?

¿Por qué me fijo en ti?***

Termina de cantar, se intenta acercar, pero ve a Harry llegar, pero aun así estaba a punto de acercarse, pero detrás vine Pansy.

-¿a dónde vas?-dijo Pansy

-a ver cómo está la chica-dijo Draco

-que no reconoces al hombre que entro, es Harry Potter, el ahijado de tu tío Sirius-dijo Pansy preocupada

-demonios, si es el-dijo viendo a Harry

-¿crees que te vio?-dijo Pansy más preocupada

-no, esta, muy ocupado, con su novia-dijo Draco

-ven vámonos, antes de que el te vea-dijo Pansy

Mientras Pansy se llevaba a Draco, para que no lo vea Harry, Harry intentaba sacar a Hermione del bar, sin darse cuenta que la pelinegra no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-nos vamos, por favor, necesitas descansar –dijo Harry

-no quiero, ven siéntate-dijo Hermione y jalo a Harry a una silla

-dime ¿Qué paso realmente?-dijo Harry

-que quieres que te diga, que regrese y encuentro a mi ex prometido, en propia cama, el muy imbécil no tuvo para pagar un hotel, por lo menos, ósea si me va a poner el cuerno que pague un maldito hotel-dijo Hermione furiosa

-anda deja de tomar y vente a descansar-dijo Harry

-no quiero ir a mi casa-dijo Hermione

-vente conmigo, anda vámonos-dijo Harry

-está bien-dijo Hermione

-pero volveré mañana-pensó Hermione

…..continuara


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III. Recuerdos

"The Silver Dragons", estaba cerrando sus puertas, al menos por hoy, Draco, notaba distinta a Pansy desde que vio a Harry, se veía algo nerviosa.

-Pansy, ¿estás bien?-dijo Draco

-sí, si lo estoy nos vamos-dijo Pansy

-no, me digas que te afecto ver a Potter-dijo Draco

-no Draco, eso es pasado-dijo Pansy

-si aja como tú digas-dijo Draco

-vámonos-dijo Pansy

Draco, simplemente asintió, y se subió a su moto una Ducati roja, Pansy subió después con él, cuando Draco, dejo a su familia, la única persona que no lo dejo solo fue ella, ella era la única que mantenía contacto con su madre, Narcisa, que es lo único que extraña de su vida, y Pansy era su única conexión, no quería ser encontrado.

Llegaron al apartamento que comparten, no es muy grande, tiene una habitación para cada uno, un baño, la cocina, y la sala comedor, comparten los gastos, y además se hacen compañía, ambos sufrieron una decepción.

************flash back*********

4 años antes

Draco era novio de Astoria Greengras, heredera de los hoteles Greengras, Pansy Parkinson salía con Cormac Mclaggaen, otro joven heredero.

En una tarde, Draco fue a buscar a su novia y la encontró besándose con Mclaggaen, muy poco le importaba Astoria, solo estaba con ella, por su padre, ese era un buen pretexto, pero lo que Cormac no sabía es que si le importaba Pansy.

Solo diré que de la golpiza que le dio Draco a Mclaggaen fue un milagro que no muriera, termino con Astoria, decidió irse, comenzar una nueva vida, y se llevo a su única compañera

********fin flash back**********

Así fue como ellos decidieron comenzar una nueva vida, cuidándose mutuamente, apoyándose, Pansy hacia los coros para Draco en el bar, y a veces cantaba junto a él, pero lo que ella hacía era ser su representante.

Pansy también decidió usar otro nombre en el bar ella era conocida como Penélope Watson, los dos viven ocultos y buscando su libertad.

En otro lado de Londres, Harry, llevaba ha Hermione a su casa, ya que ella se reusaba a ir a su apartamento, ellos iban en silencio, Hermione apenas y lo miraba.

-Hermione-dijo Harry

-si Harry-dijo Hermione

-¿estás más tranquila?-dijo Harry

-solo un poco-dijo Hermione

Llegaron a la casa de Harry, tras la muerte de sus padres Harry había vivido con sus tíos hasta llegar a la adolescencia cuando se fue a vivir con su padrino Sirius Black y ahora vivía en la pequeña casa que fue de sus padres, el papa de Harry y sirius hicieron su propio negocio que ahora manejaban Sirius y el, pero Harry al igual que a sus padres le gustaba la vida modesta.

-hoy no han ninguna de tus conquistas ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione

-no, hoy no-dijo Harry

Hermione, se quedo en la habitación de huéspedes, ya sola en la habitación lo único que pudo hacer es llorar, lloro hasta que el sueño la venció.

Mientras Draco, no se sacaba a la bella desconocida, que posiblemente fuera novia de Harry, aunque pesándolo bien todas las novias que él le conoció, tenía cabello negro, esa es como su ligera esperanza que Harry no hubiera cambiado de gustos.

Se recostaba para dormir, cuando Pansy entro

-¿te pasa algo?-dijo Draco

-no, pero ¿me puedo quedar contigo hoy?-dijo Pansy

-sí, ven acuéstate-dijo Draco

-¿me cantas?-dijo Pansy

-claro-dijo Draco

₰Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga  
que me confesado entre copas  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
y que enloqueces con cada botón que  
te desabrochas pensando en su manos.₰

Mientras Draco le cantaba, Pansy se acurrucaba cerca de él, aunque ella, lo quisiera negar, a Harry nunca lo pudo olvidar.

₰Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
Él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
escucharme nombrarle.₰

***contado por Pansy: hoy te vuelvo a encontrar cada vez que te intento olvidar tienes que regresar ***

₰Hay, amiga mía lo sé y él también.  
Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.₰

Pansy, decidió no pensar y perderse en la canción siempre que ella estaba triste Draco estaba ahí, y el siempre sabía leerla como un libro, por eso ellos siempre se han apoyado, siempre se han cuidado.

₰Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,  
de pronto, entiendas que nunca quise fue contar tu historia  
porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.  
Pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
no es inteligencia mi sabiduría;  
esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.  
Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.₰

Draco, seguía cantando aunque en su mente seguía la castaña, tan hermosa, y se veía tan triste y es su cabeza solo podía pensar si la volvería a ver, soñaba con volverla a ver.

₰Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga.  
Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga  
que me confesado entre copas  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche...₰

Poco a poco, Pansy se fue quedando dormida, con la imagen de Harry en su mente, Harry su amor siempre imposible, Draco al darse cuenta que Pansy estaba quedando dormida, le cantaba más bajito, y la acomodaba en la cama, ella se quedo abrazada a él, a su único amigo, el único ser que nunca le ha fallado.

₰Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.  
Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito. Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga.  
Amiga mía...₰

A si se termina este día, un día completamente extraño, de recuentros y la búsqueda por aclarar los sentimientos, solo esperan la búsqueda de la felicidad, mañana es un nuevo día, mañana veremos que nos depara la vida.

…..continuara


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV De nuevo en el bar

Hoy es un nuevo día, Hermione, se levanto con los ojos rojos, hinchados de tanto llorar, con la cabeza a reventar de dolor, se despertó con la bienvenida a la cruda realidad, bajo a desayunar y vio que ahí estaba Harry en la sala viendo un álbum de fotografías.

-buenos días Hermione-dijo Harry al verla en las escaleras

-me duele la cabeza ¿Qué podrían tener de buenos?-dijo Hermione

-jajaja lo que tú tienes es una resaca-dijo Harry

-búrlate, como yo no tomo-dijo Hermione

-jajaja pero ayer tomabas y mucho, anda ahí en la mesa te deje una aspirina y un jugo de naranja-dijo Harry

Hermione le saco la lengua y se tomo la aspirina y el jugo, comió unas tostadas que Harry había dejado, y sin que él se diera cuenta se acerco a donde él estaba

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Hermione

-recordaba-dijo Harry

-oye y esta foto, ¿por qué esta volteada?-dijo Hermione

-ahí, sale la única que no he podido conquistar y la única que realmente quisiera a mi lado-dijo Harry

-Harry, ¿tu enamorado?-dijo Hermione

-aunque no lo creas tengo corazón-dijo Harry

Hermione, no pregunto más, vio que la cara de Harry se ponía triste, termino de desayunar, tenía que ir a su apartamento para cambiarse, pero no quería ir sola.

-Harry, me acompañas a mi departamento-dijo Hermione

-claro-dijo Harry

Ambos subieron al auto de Harry, y llegaron al apartamento de Hermione, lo que encontraron fue a Ron tirado en el piso junto a una botella de vodka, Hermione le lanzo un jarrón, gracias a la intervención de Harry que le movió la mano a Hermione el jarrón no le dio en la cabeza pero si lo logro despertar.

-Hermione, perdóname yo te amo-dijo Ron arrodillado a los pies de Hermione

-perdón, si tu maldito desgraciado quieres mi perdón-dijo Hermione dando pasos hacia atrás

-sácalo, Harry sácalo de mi casa-dijo Hermione

-Hermione perdóname-decía Ron

-llévatelo, sácalo -decía Hermione

Harry saco a Ron del apartamento de Hermione,

-Harry yo la amo-dijo Ron

-y entonces ¿Por qué la lastimas?-dijo Harry

-Harry, estaba muy tomado y no quería y Lavander-dijo Ron

-ahora me dirás que Lavander te violo-dijo Harry enojado

-no Harry pero-decía Ron

-lárgate quieres-dijo Harry

Harry echo a Ron del apartamento de Hermione, y regreso con Hermione

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Harry

-fatal, yo lo amo, y me fallo-dijo Hermione

Harry la abrazo, Hermione lloraba, vio su apartamento todo hecho trizas como estaba su corazón, todo roto como sentía su alma, todo hecho jirones, no tenía fuerzas, para reconstruir todo, se sentía tan débil, Harry la sentó en el sofá, y comenzó a limpiar todo.

Harry vio con tristeza los destrozos que había en ese lugar, limpio todo tiro todo el teléfono no paraba de sonar, Harry decidió contestar.

-diga-dijo Harry

-hola, Harry soy Jack el papa de Hermione, está ahí-dijo en el auricular

-sí, pero esta indispuesta-dijo Harry

-bueno solo dile, que necesitamos urgentemente un nuevo descubrimiento el chico que teníamos se arrepintió-dijo y colgó

Harry se acerco a Hermione, y le dijo lo que paso, y bueno si ya tenía ganas de beber, este era otro motivo para ir de nuevo al bar.

En un café londinense como cada mes Pansy veía a la mama de Draco, Draco estaba como cada mes viendo a su madre desde lejos. Se juro que no se acercaría a su madre hasta que el pudiera darle motivos para que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él.

La vio marcharse, una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla pero sabía que pronto podría volver el éxito en las manos.

-hay Draco, está muy triste-dijo Pansy a sus espaldas

-lo, se pero aun no puedo volver-dijo con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos

Pansy pensaba que la idea de Draco de solo ver a su madre de lejos era muy mala, pero lo conoce mejor que nadie y el es un necio, mientras tanto ella estaría acompañándolo.

-¿vas a ir a trabajar al centro hoy?-dijo Draco

Pansy trabaja dando clases de arte en el centro comunitario, Draco a veces daba clases de música ahí, bueno solo cuando Pansy lo llevaba casi arrastras.

-no-dijo Pansy

-bueno anda súbete, vamos al bar, hoy se cumple un año, desde que cantamos ahí, y me gustaría que cantemos juntos-dijo Draco

Pansy no dijo nada y se subió a la moto, un año había pasado un año de que vivían una vida más o menos estable.

Llegaron al bar, cuando llegaron escucharon la voz de Hagrid, el dueño del bar un Hombre de aspecto tosco pero en realidad muy bueno, en realidad "The silver Dragons" era un bar muy pequeño y relativamente nuevo, solo cuando Draco y Pansy comenzaron a cantar ahí empezó a tener éxito.

-Penélope, Demian, vengan-dijo Hagrid

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Pansy

Cuando llegaron Hagrid estaba en la barra con un Pastel

-hoy hace un año, que llegaron a mi bar-dijo

Pansy corrió a abrazarlo, en su vida anterior llena de lujos nunca tuvieron demostración alguna de un cariño sincero, Draco solo estrecho su mano.

-bueno nosotros para festejar planeamos cantar juntos-dijo Pansy

-perfecto-dijo Hagrid

"The Silver Dragons" abre sus puertas hoy con sus dos estrellas alumbrando la noche

_(Pansy)_

_Draco_

_((Los dos))_

₰ Quiero hacerte un regalo

Algo dulce

Algo raro, eeh

No un regalo común

De los que perdiste o nunca o abriste que olvidaste en un tren

O no aceptaste, eeh ₰

Cuando comenzaron a cantar Draco vio a lo lejos a la joven castaña desconocida que entro al bar, ahora no se sentó al fondo se cerco a unos cuantos centímetros de la tarima, otra vez estaba sola, pero ahora se veía más hermosa.

₰ (De los que abres y lloras

Que estas feliz y no finges

En este día de septiembre te dedicare

El regalo más grande) ₰

**contado por Hermione:

Diablos, no puedo negar que ese hombre, me hace olvidar el dolor, su voz me envuelve, me llena me seduce, me incita, Demonios que estoy pensando, solo vengo por negocios, aunque quien dijo que los negocios no pueden ser placenteros. **

₰ Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y que

De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti

Por que tu amor para mi es importante

Y no me importa lo que diga la gente por qué ₰

₰ (Aún en silencio sé que me protegerías

y sé que aún cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía

Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare

Tú presencia, para que no se valla y siempre vuelvas) ₰

Cuando comienza cantar Pansy Draco le toma la mano, y aunque cierta castaña no lo quiera admitir eso le molesto.

**contado por Hermione:

Quien es la chica, muy bonita, y también canta, será tu novia, lo más probable alguien como tú no puede estar solo, pero solo vine por negocios. No sé por qué me fijo en ella o en ti si solo vengo por negocios**

₰ El regalo más grande ₰

₰ ((El regalo más grande)) ₰

₰ ((Eeh eeh eeh eeh)) ₰

Draco llevaba tiempo pensando en el dueto, y eligió esta canción por que Pansy es eso el regalo mas grande, es de las pocas personas de las que puede está seguro que lo quieren por lo que es, no cualquiera deja todo, para vivir una aventura.

₰ (Yo quiero que me regales

Un sueño escondido

O nunca entregado, eeh

De esos que no puedo abrir

Delante de mucha gente

Por que el regalo más grande), ₰

Draco vio a la castaña y vio que otra vez mantenía fija su mirada en el, esa mirada que aun no logra descifrar.

₰ ((Solo es nuestro para siempre))₰

₰Quiero entregar tu sonrisa al a luna y que

De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti

Por que tu amor para mi es importante

y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque,₰

Hermione se perdía en la música, y no noto que Ron llegaba al bar, y la vio que no perdía de vista al rubio. Ron se queda viéndola a lo lejos, para acercarse a ella buscar su perdón.

₰ (Aun en silencio sé que me protegías y sé que aun cansada

Tu sonrisa no se marcharía,

Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare

Tu presencia, para que entiendas que) ₰

Pansy notaba como se miraban Draco y la desconocida, y se sentía feliz, desde lo que paso con Astoria la única mujer de su vida era ella y bien Draco necesitaba a alguien en su vida, alguien que de verdad lo ame, no como Astoria que solo lo quería como trofeo.

₰y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo₰

₰ (No para odiarnos sino para intentar volar y) ₰

₰Y si te niega toda esta extrema agonía₰

₰ (Si aún la vida de negara respirar la mía) ₰

Hermione, sentía que había encontrado a la estrella que ella estaba buscando, veía como el público se entregaba a ellos, como las mujeres gritaban su nombre.

***contado por Hermione:

Demian Black hasta tu nombre es perfecto, pero son negocios, no debo de ver más**

Hermione, estaba enfrascada en una lucha mental, sabía que el rubio era una sexi mina de oro y aunque su corazón estaba hecho trizas, algún día admitirá que el rubio despertó algo dentro de ella.

₰ Yo estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte ₰

₰ (y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba) ₰

₰ no quiero hacerme daño más amor ₰

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en su lucha mental, que no notaba como poco Ron se acercaba a donde ella estaba, quien si veía eso era Draco, y quien vigilaba a Draco era Pansy, a ella no le gustaba la forma en que Draco veía al desconocido pelirrojo.

₰ ((Amor)) ((Amor)) ₰

₰ ((Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y quede noche que la

Mire pueda pensar en ti por que tu amor para mi es importante

Y no me importa lo que diga la gente por qué)) ₰

-Hermione-dijo Ron

-demonios-pensó Hermione

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Hermione

₰ Amor negado amor robado y nunca devuelto ₰

₰ (Amor tan grande como el tiempo y en ti me pierdo) ₰

₰ Amor que me habla con los ojos aquí enfrente ₰

Para la fortuna de Draco la canción ya estaba terminando, por que no le gustaba nada como se veía la actitud del pelirrojo con la castaña.

-vine por ti-dijo Ron

-déjame-dijo Hermione

₰((Eres tú Eres tú Eres tú,))

((EL REGALO MÁS GRANDE)) ₰

Draco y Pansy terminaron de cantar, justo a tiempo por que vio, que la castaña y el pelirrojo comenzaron a…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V Draco VS Ron

Comenzaron a forcejear, Draco bajo rápidamente de la tarima seguido por Pansy.

-Ven conmigo-decía Ron y la tomo del brazo

-NO SUELTAME-decía Hermione mientras forcejeaba con el

-vámonos- decía ron

-NO, YO ME QUEDO-decía Hermione

Ron comenzaba a jalar del brazo a Hermione cuando Draco apareció detrás de, el

-la señorita no quiere irse-dijo Draco

-usted que se mete-dijo Ron

-no me gusta como trata a la señorita-dijo Draco

-vámonos-dijo Ron y volvió a jalar del brazo a Hermione

-suéltala-dijo Draco y tomo a Ron del brazo

-Demian, no peles-dijo Pansy

-tranquila-dijo Draco

-Demian escucha a tu noviecita, no querrás meterte conmigo-dijo Ron soltando a Hermione mirando de frente a Draco

-jajaja no me amenaces, no me conoces-dijo Draco

-Hermione vámonos-dijo Ron

-NO VETE SI QUIERES, YO VINE SOLA Y ME VOY SOLA-dijo Hermione

-ella no se quiere ir-dijo Draco

-y tú me lo vas a impedir-dijo Ron

-rétame-dijo Draco

-Demian no-dijo Pansy

-tranquila no me pasara nada-dijo Draco

-Ron vete-dijo Hermione

-NOS VAMOS-dijo Ron

-NO ENTIENDES QUE NO SE QUIERE IR-dijo Draco,

-veamos qué vas a hacer para impedir que me la lleve-dijo Ron

-me estas provocando-dijo Draco con una sonrisa siniestra

-DEMIAN NO-dijo Pansy

-déjalo hermosa, el quiere jugar-dijo Draco y golpeo a Ron en la cara y lo hizo caer al suelo

Pansy fue a buscar a Hagrid, y Hermione está tratando de separarlos, aunque una parte en su interior estaba complacida, que alguien le diera su merecido a su ex prometido, pronto llegaron Hagrid y Pansy.

-no quiero pleitos en mi bar-dijo Hagrid separándolos

-vámonos Hermione-dijo

-ella no se va a menos que ella quiera-dijo Draco

-señorita ¿quiere irse?-dijo Draco con una sonrisa seductora

-no, quiero-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada

-entonces, el que se va eres tu-dijo Hagrid sacando a Ron del bar

-¿Cómo se sientes?-le pregunta Draco a Hermione

-bien, pero no debió molestaste-dijo Hermione

-Demian, ¿estás bien?-dijo Pansy

-si despreocúpate, no te vas a deshacer de mi aun-dijo con una sonrisa dulce

-a hola que tonta soy no me presente soy Penélope Watson y el Demian Black, y ¿estás bien?-dijo Pansy

-sí, lamentos causarles problemas a ti y a tu novio-contesto Hermione

-Demian y yo no somos novios-dijo Pansy

Aunque la castaña lo quisiera negar, el saber que no son novios la hace feliz

-Penélope, ¿quieres hacer tu el numero que sigue?-dijo Draco

-si Demian, pero seguro que estas bien-dijo Pansy

-si solo cansado-dijo

-está bien-dijo Pansy

Pansy subió a la tarima, llamado la atención de los presentes y a lo lejos vio a Draco con Hermione, solo sonrió sabia que a Draco le gustaba a ella y bueno veremos cómo le va, mientras ella canta

₰ ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Ven ponte de pié no llores más por él,

No vale la pena que le ruegues más a él

Por que él no siente.₰

En una mesa estaba Draco y Hermione

-bueno sabes mi nombre, pero ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-dijo Draco con una sonrisa

-a si es verdad me llamo Hermione Granger-dijo un poco sonrojada

-¿y dime estas mejor?-dijo Draco

-si gracias-dijo Hermione

₰ No quiero verte caer

Demuéstrale que tú no eres un juego

Para nadie. ₰

Hermione se sentía extraña, de estar con el rubio, hasta se le olvida el motivo por que viene, él la hace sentir tan bien, se sentía como nunca antes segura, la mirada del rubio puesta sobre ella la hace sentir hermosa, miraba a las mujeres del bar ver sus rostros de envidia y celos, la hacían sentirse, más bella que nunca.

₰Si el rompió tu corazón

Ya no lo salva ni un perdón,

No hay forma de que cambie.₰

**contado por Hermione:

Me quedo en silencio solo mirándote

Dios, no puedo creerlo por qué me gusta tenerlo cerca, pero vienes por negocios, me miras sus ojos son grises, diablos a hasta sus ojos son bellos, negocios mujer, venimos por negocios, no a verle los ojos o a verlo a él, por solo negocios **

**contado por Draco

No logro descifrar como, me miras, tus ojos son tan bellos, y tan tristes**

₰Ya no, no llores más por él que no tiene corazón

Y un día encontrarás el amor

Que él te prometía pero nunca te dio₰.

Draco rompe el silencio, a una parte de él lo pone vulnerable

-dígame señorita Granger el ¿es tu novio?-dijo Draco

-era, pero dime Hermione-dijo Hermione

Draco, se sintió aliviado, ella estaba libre, sola y herida como estaba él

₰Por que él no tiene alma, ni nada,

Sólo es un tonto ladrón,

Que no ha robado nada, de nada,

Él es el que perdió de los dos.₰

Hermione estaba olvidando los motivos por los que fue a ese bar, pero un mensaje de su padre al celular le hizo regresar a la realidad, negocios ella fue a ese bar por negocios.

-Demian, puedo llamarte Demian ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione

-Si por supuesto Hermione-dijo Draco y sonrió

Hermione se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Draco, y una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó a que había ido en primer lugar negocios, ella estaba ahí por negocios.

₰Date cuenta que ahora estás mejor

Sin el dolor que te causaba,

Es momento de vivir,

Que ahora no hay quien te prohíba nada.₰

-Demian, yo trabajo para la disquera Music & Dreams-dijo Hermione

-si he oído hablar de ellos-dijo Draco

-que bien, nosotros, pensamos, en nuevo lanzamiento-dijo Hermione

₰Si una vez pensaste que no vivirías más sin él,

Entiende, el no es nadie.₰

-¿un nuevo, lanzamiento?-dijo Draco

-sí, estamos interesados en un nuevo, cantante masculino-dijo Hermione

-oh, vaya-dijo Draco

₰Si el rompió tu corazón

Ya no lo salva ni un perdón,

No hay forma de que cambie.₰

-¿ocurre algo?-dijo Hermione

-me interesa, tu oferta, pero déjame consultárselo a Penélope-dijo Draco

-ah, sí por ahora solo tenemos todo preparado, para el lanzamiento-dijo Hermione

₰Ya no, no llores más por él que no tiene corazón

Y un día encontrarás el amor

Que él te prometía pero nunca te dio.₰

-me interesa, y mucho, solo quiero, hablarlo con ella, no quiero que piense que la estoy dejando a fuera-dijo Draco

-entonces, que tal si nos vemos mañana-dijo Hermione

-eso, me parece bien-dijo Draco

₰Por que él no tiene alma, ni nada,

Sólo es un tonto ladrón,

Que no ha robado nada, de nada,

Él es el que perdió.₰

-qué tal si nos vemos, en la cafetería que está en la esquina siguiente-dijo Hermione

-perfecto, nos vemos a las 10 de la mañana-dijo Draco

₰Ya no, no llores más por él que no tiene corazón

Y un día encontrarás el amor

Que él te prometía pero nunca te dio.₰

Después de eso, solo se quedaron escuchando, este silencio, fue extraño pero no incomodo, fue hermoso, era el silencio de la esperanza. De la llegada de una nueva brisa, que traiga una luz renovada.

₰Por que él no tiene alma, ni nada,

Sólo es un tonto ladrón,

Que no ha robado nada, de nada,

Él es el que perdió.₰

Pansy a lo lejos miraba a Draco y Hermione, parecía que todo iba bien, eso la hacía feliz, verlo a él con ese brillo en los ojos, el brillo de una nueva ilusión.

₰Ya no, no llores más por él que no tiene corazón

Y un día encontrarás el amor

Que él te prometía pero nunca te dio.₰

Draco miraba como Pansy estaba a punto de concluir su número y miraba a la joven castaña, tan hermosa, tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, sus ojos tan bellos y llenos de luz.

Hermione, se sentía tan confundida, tan llena de emociones encontradas, salir con el rubio, aunque sea solo por negocios, pero lo vería mañana.

₰Por que él no tiene alma, ni nada,

Sólo es un tonto ladrón,

Que no ha robado nada, de nada,

Él es el que perdió, de los dos.₰

Esta noche fue muy productiva para Hermione, no solo en negocios, también los negocios pueden ser divertidos pero eso lo sabremos mañana

Continuara…..


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI. Esperando el mañana

Hermione dejo el bar, con una emoción saber que se verían mañana, le dejaba un sentimiento tan agradable, tan reconfortante, se fue rumbo a su apartamento, soñando inconscientemente con el mañana, mañana, mañana, era en lo único que podía pensar, en el mañana, llego a su apartamento, pero la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se le borro, en cuanto vio a Ron en su apartamento.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?-dijo Hermione

-esperándote-dijo Ron

-LARGO; NO QUIERO VERTE MAS-dijo Hermione

-Y AL RUBIO IDIOTA SI VERDAD-dijo Ron

-se llama Demian y el es asunto mío, solo MIO-dijo Hermione

-DEMIAN, ahora lo llamas DEMIAN-dijo Ron

-DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES, QUE TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A RECLAMARME NADA, TU, QUE PRECISAMENTE EN MI CASA, TE ENCUENTRO CON TU AMANTE-dijo Hermione

-YA TE HE DICHO QUE ME PERDONES-dijo Ron

-Y YO QUE TE LARGUES-dijo Hermione

-Hermione, ¿Qué son esos gritos?-dijo Dean Thomas, (vecino de Hermione)

-nada Dean, es Ron que no se va-dijo Hermione

-¿ocurre algo?-dijo Dean mirando a Ron

-no, Hermione, me voy, por ahora-dijo Ron

En cuanto, Ron se fue Dean, hablo con Hermione

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-dijo Dean

-termine con Ron-dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo?, si se iban a casar-dijo Dean

-tú mismo lo dijiste, íbamos, pero ya no, el me cambio-dijo Hermione y cerró la puerta

Vio su apartamento, medio arreglado, dicen que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños, y en este caso no es la excepción, ahora el lugar estaba comenzando arreglarse y a si estaba la castaña al pensar, en Demian, su nuevo descubrimiento, Demian que con una sonrisa le devolvía el aliento.

Pero por otro lado, estaba Ron, Ron quien creyó su gran amor, su novio devoto y fiel, aquel que le hizo conocer el amor, aquel que le bajo la luna y las estrellas, aquel con quien pensó compartir su vida entera, aquel que al que amo aunque ahora le duela.

En "The Silver Dragons", la noche estaba acabando, Draco y Pansy llegaban a su apartamento, en todo el viaje, de regreso a casa, no se dijeron ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Pansy

-la chica-dijo Draco

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-dijo Pansy

Draco le conto sobre la propuesta de Hermione, mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-¿y qué le dijiste?-dijo Pansy

-que lo consultaría contigo-dijo Draco

-¿y bien aceptaras?-dijo Pansy

-no, lo sé-dijo Draco

-como que NO LO SE, aceptaras claro que aceptaras-dijo Pansy sentándose junto a el

-no quiero, que pienses-decía Draco, pero Pansy lo callo y dijo:

-se que tu quisieras que la oportunidad fuera para ambos, pero velo a si cuando llegues al estrellato me ayudaras mas-

Draco sonrió y se fue rumbo a su habitación para esperar el mañana prometedor.

A la mañana siguiente en dos lugares distintos de Londres un rubio y una castaña contaban los minutos para su encuentro. Draco vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, estaba a punto de irse cuando:

-huy que guapo-dijo Pansy al ver a Draco

-Parkinson no empieces-dijo Draco

-ya no aguantamos nada-dijo Pansy

-me voy-dijo Draco

-SUERTE-dijo Pansy

Draco, se fue en su moto, al lugar donde se cito con Hermione, Hermione, ya estaba ahí esperándolo, decidió llegar antes, no soportaba estar en el destrozo que antes llamaba hogar, sus ojos de miel, se llenaban de lagrimas de solo pensar en los despojos que ahora era su vida, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos mirando a la ventana, cuando vio llegar al joven rubio en su motocicleta, Hermione saco un involuntario suspiro, cuando vio que era él.

Draco, entro al café y fue directo hacia donde estaba la castaña

-hola, disculpa la tardanza-dijo Draco y le sonrió

-no, no hay nada que disculpar, llegue antes-dijo Hermione, un poco sonrojada

Draco aun no logra entender el efecto que causa en el esta extraña mujer, y Hermione no sabe que ese calor que siente ahora su lastimado corazón.

El mañana, ya es hoy un hoy que llega regalándoles una nueva esperanza, una ilusión renovada, el mañana ya es hoy y quién sabe, los negocios pueden resultar placenteros.

….continuara


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII. La cita

Draco miraba detenidamente a Hermione, cada gesto, cada movimiento era un nuevo y bello descubrimiento, Hermione al saber que tenia la mirada del rubio fija en ella, la hacían sentirse más hermosa.

-dígame señor Black, ¿pensó en mi propuesta?-dijo Hermione

-sí, si lo pensé pero llámeme Demian-dijo Draco

-con una condición que tú me digas Hermione-dijo Hermione

-está bien Hermione-dijo Draco

-y dime Demian, ¿aceptas mi oferta?-dijo Hermione

-sí, acepto-dijo Draco

-genial-dijo Hermione

En el bolso de Hermione comienza a sonar el celular, se alejo un poco para contestar su llamada

-disculpa ahora vuelvo-dijo

Draco solo asintió y la miraba no logra descifrar que es lo que esta mujer que acaba de conocer despierta muchas cosas en el, pero son negocios se repite a sí mismo, no cometería el mismo error, quiso intentarlo con Astoria y lastimo al ser que más lo ha apoyado, y desde entonces le cuesta creer en el amor, no es que haya amado a Astoria pero quiso hacerlo.

***contado por Draco

Que hago mirándote,

Si lo son por negocios,

Nuestros encuentros,

No sé qué hago pensándote

Es algo que no debería hacer

Y también es algo que no puedo detener***

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando la ve regresar

-disculpa era mi padre y socio de la disquera, querían saber si aceptaste-dijo Hermione al regresar

Hermione iba a continuar, pero llego la camarera a tomar, la camarera inmediatamente comenzó a coquetear con Draco, ignorando completamente a Hermione, a aunque Hermione en una parte de su interior, quería a esa camarera lo más lejos posible del rubio, aunque eso era parte de su inconsciente.

Lo que tranquilizaba a la castaña es que no le ponía mucha atención el rubio, a la camarera, la camera al ver que no lograba la atención del rubio se fue furiosa, y los atendió, pero no más no lograba la atención del rubio.

-estuve hablando con mi padre, y creo que lo más conveniente es que te escuche cantar, entonces iremos a oírte cantar al bar-dijo Hermione

-me parece perfecto-dijo

-entonces nos veríamos hoy en el bar-dijo Draco, regalándole una sonrisa

Antes de irse, Draco pidió la cuenta, el se ofreció a pagar la cuenta, y en la cuenta venia el núm. de la camarera, algo que en cualquier otro momento hubiera aprovechado, pero algo en su interior le dice que no.

Se separaron lo la esperanza de que se verían más tarde, en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron en ellas salió un brillo involuntario.

Draco de inmediato fue a buscar a Pansy, ella estaba en el bar con Hagrid,

-Penélope, te tengo una gran noticia-dijo Draco

-dime ¿Qué paso?-dijo Pansy

-los de la disquera vienen hoy a oírnos cantar-dijo

-¿oírnos?-dijo Pansy

-claro, tontita cuando te oigan te darán una oportunidad-

La noche llego Hagrid le dio lugares preferentes a Hermione y a la gente de la disquera, y Draco y Pansy comenzaron a cantar.

_(Pansy)_

_Draco_

_((Los dos))_

₰Escapémonos tan lejos de aquí

Distantes de todo

En la oscuridad donde no haya más

Que ver en tus ojos₰

Hermione y los de la disquera, estaban maravillados con la voz de Draco

-hija buena elección-

-si Hermione, además es guapísimo-dijo Parvati (trabaja como asistente del papa de Hermione)

-si lo es-dijo en un susurro Hermione

₰(Escondámonos de la multitud

Del absurdo día a día)₰

-hija de la chica no me hablaste, canta precioso-

-si, pero como tenemos todo listo para un lanzamiento masculino-

-tal vez, pero más adelante, ella tiene talento-

₰(Donde todas esas cosas que perturben

No estén mas en nuestras vidas, en nuestras vidas)₰

Hermione, no puede evitar sentir celos de la pelinegra, aunque se trate de engañar que solo son negocios, de repente suena su celular, al contestar es Harry.

-hola Hermione soy Harry, ¿Dónde estás?-dijo Harry al auricular

-en The silver Dragons-

-¿te encuentro haya?-

-claro, estoy con lo del nuevo cantante-

-está bien haya te veo-

₰Para que estemos solos amor

y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo

Donde se esfumen esas dudas

y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado

(Para que estemos solos amor

En un día sin fin

Sin preocuparnos más

Del que podrán decir)₰

Los de la disquera quedaron muy impresionados, y Hermione no podía evitar perderse en la voz del rubio aunque no lo quiera aceptar, ese rubio le comenzaba a gustar.

-hija mía, esta es la estrella que buscábamos-

-parece, que si verdad-

₰(donde durmamos abrazados

y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer

Saber que estas ahí)

(Que estamos solos)

(Escapémonos por necesidad

Nos debemos tanto)₰

-Hermione, es guapísimo-dijo Parvati

-si ya me lo dijiste-

-¿será ella su novia?-

-creo que no-

-huy que bien, por que esta como un dios-

-es solo por negocios-

-sí, tu querida, pero yo no pienso, dejarlo ir-

₰(si el amor esta, no hay porque esperar

El donde o el cuándo)

Escondámonos de la multitud

Del absurdo día a día

Donde todas esas cosas que perturben

No estén mas en nuestras vidas, en nuestras vidas

Para que estemos solos amor

Y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo

Donde se esfumen esas dudas

y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado₰

A la castaña no le gustaba para nada los comentarios de Parvati, y no entiende el por que, esta

-vamos Hermione, se que lo de Ron es reciente, pero es guapísimo-

-lo se Parvati-

₰(Para que estemos solos amor

En un día sin fin)

(Sin preocuparnos más

Del que podrán decir

Donde durmamos abrazados

y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer

Saber que estas ahí

Que estamos solos)₰

Hermione, estaba fastidiada de los comentarios de Parvati, pero se alejo cuando vio a Harry llegar quien se quedo embelesado, por que parecía ver un espejismo, un sueño, el amor de su vida, cantando en un bar, pero no fue el único que lo noto, la pelinegra, a quien casi se le sale el corazón, el dueño de su corazón , hizo su aparición.

₰((Para que estemos solos amor))

(En un día sin fin

Sin preocuparnos más

Del que podrán decir)

((Donde durmamos abrazados

y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer

Saber que estas ahí

Que estamos solos))

Escapémonos, (Escondámonos)

((Escapememonos))₰

…..continuara

INSPIRADA EN LA CANCION ESCAPEMONOS DE MARC ANTONHY


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII El trato

Draco al terminar de cantar, busco con la mirada a la castaña, y lo que lo sorprendió fue encontrarla con Harry, de inmediato vio a Pansy, ella estaba completamente pálida.

-ven tenemos que bajar-le susurro al oído

-si voy-contesto Pansy

De inmediato, los de la disquera, abordaron a Draco y Pansy, Hermione dejo solo a Harry para encargarse de las negociaciones.

-hola Demian soy Jack Granger, soy el presidente de music and dreams, por lo que ya te ha dicho mi hija, estamos interesados en lanzar a un nuevo cantante-

-si ella lo dijo-

-estábamos interesados solo en un chico, pero al oírte cantar preciosa, me parce, que tu también serias un éxito, pero ¿Cómo te llamas, linda?-

-Penélope Watson-

-primero lanzaremos a Demian cuando, este en la cumbre seguirá tu lanzamiento de la mano de Demian-

Mientras Hermione y los de la disquera hablan de negocios, Harry no le quitaba la vista ala pelinegra.

**contado por Harry

Eres más hermosa de lo que te recordaba, pero siempre estas acompaña de él, el nunca te deja, sola él es tu sombra**

-Harry ¿te ocurre algo?-

-no Hermione, oye ¿Cómo se llama la chica?-

-Penélope, déjame adivinar, te gusto ¿cierto?-

Harry no dijo nada, difícilmente podía concentrarse con la aparición de su gran amor.

Del otro lado, del bar, mientras Draco hablaba con los de la disquera, Pansy tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, por el otro ya los habían descubierto, en eso no temía por ella si no por Draco.

Mientras Draco y Hermione firmaban los papeles, para el contrato Pansy se fue acercando a Harry, controlando los impulsos de su corazón de comérselo a besos, pero se contuvo, y se acerco a él.

-¿Harry?-sollozo

-Pansy-dijo

-No aquí soy Penélope-

-entonces ¿es aquí?, donde han estado todo este tiempo-

-sí, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Pansy

-Hermione es mi amiga y veo que tu adorado Draco es su estrella—

-Demian, aquí el es Demian-

Hermione vio a Harry hablando con la pelinegra, y en su interior, algo le daba una extraña tranquilidad, es difícil admitir para la joven castaña, que su corazón comienza a latir, por el joven rubio, un recién llegado, que poco a poco ha ido entrando.

Draco, tampoco les quitaba la vista de encima, lo que el menos quiere, es ver sufrir a Pansy de nuevo, y menos por Harry, ella lo amaba y el fallo, no le hizo nada por que Pansy no lo dejo pero si volvía a pasar ahora si nada lo iba a parar.

Pero ambos tenían que concentrarse en los negocios, mientras Harry y Pansy hablaban:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?-pregunto Harry

-no te interesa-

-si me interesa-

-No a ti lo que te interesa, es tu zorra, no yo-

-y a ti Malfoy; Cierto que no saben donde están-

-y seguirán sin saberlo-

-y ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?-

-no lo harías por él, lo harías por mi-soltó la pelinegra

Los dos se quedaron en silencio Pansy pensando, en sus propias palabras y Harry en que de verdad es ella y no un sueño.

-digamos que no digo nada-dijo Harry

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Qué me des una oportunidad?-

-no te entiendo-

-sal conmigo-

-¿Cómo?-

-sal conmigo, una vez y yo no digo nada-

Pansy se quedo en silencio, salir con Harry de nuevo, pensaba en Draco en que no soportaría que sueños se frustraran a estando tan cerca, también en su corazón no soportaría otra decepción de su gran amor, pero está el hecho de que las cosas aun no están claras, debía oírlo, saber que paso en realidad.

-saldré contigo, pero júrame, que nadie sabrá de Draco y yo-

-lo juro-

Un destello de luz salió de ambos, el anhelado encuentro ha llegado, sus corazones aun se recuerdan un amor, inconcluso, un amor que aun puede dar frutos.

Harry fue a buscar a Hermione, pero ahora tenía la esperanza, de que su gran amor sabrá la verdad.

Draco llego con Pansy, y la abrazó

-¿estás bien?-

-si lo estoy-

-¿Qué tanto hablaron?-

-saldré con él para que no diga nada-

-maldito Potter-

-nada, es hora de saber la verdad-

-¿segura?-

-sí, ahora no me dejare dañar-

-y yo siempre estaré aquí-

-lo sé-

¿Qué pasara ahora?, ellos se aman de eso no hay duda pero una mujer herida, es muy vengativa, el dolor y los deseos de venganza, ¿cegaran al amor?, No lo sé, lo tendremos que descubrir.

…..continuara


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX. Confusiones

Hermione regreso con Harry, al verlo tan feliz supuso que le había ido bien con la pelinegra.

-y bien joven Potter ¿cómo le fue?-

-tengo una esperanza Hermione-

-¿una esperanza?-

-si, saldré con ella-

-Harry eso es Genial-

Hermione sentía muy feliz de que Harry saliera con la joven pelinegra pero, ¿se sentía feliz por su amigo?, el corazón de Hermione, está herido pero sigue vivo. Solo que esta muy confundido, pero vivo al fin.

Entre lado del bar, Pansy tuvo que ir ayudarle a Hagrid con unas cosas dejando solo a Draco con Parvati.

-hola Demian-y sonríe

-hola, Srita. Partil-

-Parvati, para ti-

-está bien Parvati, ¿quieres un trago?-

-mm, si, Vodka-

-está bien-

Dijo y se marcho por el trago de Parvati, mientras Harry le contaba a Hermione lo emocionado que estaba, ella no quitaba su vista de Parvati.

Harry por su parte vio como Pansy traía una enorme caja y se le ocurrió ayudarla, Pansy caminaba con dificultad estaba a punto de caérsele la caja cuando alguien intervino.

-gracias-

-por nada-

- ha, eres tú-

-que modales-

-tengo buenos modales, con quienes se lo merecen-

-¿y yo no lo merezco?-

-ahora no te hagas el amnésico-

-sí, fue por lo que pasó en la playa, nunca me dejaste explicarte-

-una imagen vale más que mil palabras-

Pansy tomo la caja y dejo a Harry solo

-hay Pansy, algún día me escucharas-suspiro

Mientras tanto Hermione veía como Parvati casi se le ofrecía al rubio.

-¿Qué tanto miras Hermione?-

-nada, ¿tú dónde estabas?-

-ok, hare como que te creo, fui a ver algo-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-si no te conociera, diría que estas molesta con Parvati-

-no estoy molesta, solo que si algo sale mal entre ella y Demian, afectara el trabajo Demian, es nuestro nuevo lanzamiento-

-aja Hermione-

-aja ¿Qué?-

-nada, yo me voy-

-si yo también me voy, ¿llevas a mi apartamento?-

-sí, vámonos-

Harry Hermione se fueron, pero cada uno tenía ocupado sus pensamientos, Harry en recuperar, el amor de su querida Pansy, Hermione estaba más confundida que nunca, todavía siente dolor por Ron, pero ver a Parvati que casi se le desnudaba al rubio no le gusto.

Hermione llego a su apartamento, se preparo para dormir, y aun lado de su cama todavía estaba la foto de su novio, y no pudo evitar llorar, aun hay dolor en su corazón.

El dolor ciega a la joven castaña, y no deja entrar a alguien que será capaz de mitigar ese dolor.

…continuara


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X La playa

El bar estaba a punto de cerrar y Draco no encontraba forma de desasearse de Parvati, busco como desesperado con la mirada a su salvación, vio a Pansy, tantos años de conocerse había creado su propio idioma, sin las palabras sabían lo que el otro quería.

-nos vamos mi amor-dijo Pansy abrazando a Draco

-¿ella es tu novia?-dijo Parvati

-sí, lo soy pero no nos gusta que se sepa, ya sabes no es buena imagen-dijo y se llevo a Draco

Parvati, se quedo echando chispas, y Draco se iba abrazando a Pansy, ya afuera del bar

-eres lo Máximo-dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-lo, se y me debes una, o mejor dicho me debes varias-

-si te debo, prácticamente mi vida-

-mm, serias buen esclavo-

-Pansy, no abuses-

-YO abusar, me ofendes-dijo fingiendo indignación

-ven vámonos-dijo y se subieron en la moto

Ambos se fueron rumbo a su apartamento, Pansy no dijo nada cosa que le extraño mucho a Draco, por lo regular cada vez que Pansy se hacía pasar por su novia, siempre le decía cosas, o se burlaba de el por las cada mujercita que se encontraba, pero ahora se mantuvo callada. Llegando al apartamento dijo:

-dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-nada-

-te conozco como la palma de mi mano, ¿qué pasa?-

-aun me duele verlo-

Draco no dijo nada y solo la abrazo

-sabes que, no me importa que el hable, prefiero eso a verte sufrir-

-pero estas tan cerca, y no soy tan débil-

Así dieron concluida la conversación, la mañana llego y Draco se levanto muy temprano traía puesta una camisa azul, y unos pantalones vaqueros.

-uy ¿a dónde vamos? Tan guapos-

-voy a la disquera-

-a la disquera, vamos a ver a la joven castaña-

-voy por negocios Pansy-

-aja si como digas y mandes-

-Por favor no empieces, mejor dime, antes de irme, no quieres que te lleve algún lado-

-no, iré al bar-

-entonces adiós-

-suerte con la castaña-

Mientras Draco se iba rumbo a la disquera, Pansy se fue al bar, no acompaño a Draco por tres razones, la primera por que se acerca su cumpleaños y quiere hacerle una sorpresa, la segunda por que vio una chispa entre él y la castaña y la tercera por que no quería que la viera triste, ver a Harry le afecta más de lo que quisiera.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando llego al bar

-hola Penélope- la saludo Hagrid

-hola-

-y ¿Demian?-

-fue a ver a los de la disquera-

-y ¿Por qué no fuiste con él?-

-por que, quiero que me ayude a planear algo, para su cumpleaños-

-y ¿Qué planeas?-

-una sorpresa, ya lo verán-

-cuentas conmigo-

-¿puedo ensayar un poco?-

-claro-

Pansy coloco una pista y comenzó a cantar

₰ Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.  
Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,  
hubiera bastado, mi amor.₰

Y al cantar su mente viajo, al momento en que se rompió su corazón

**flash Back**

6 años atrás

Harry se había ido a vivir con su padrino Sirius Black, Narcisa pensó que sería buena idea darle la bienvenida a la familia Black, y organizo un viaje a su casa en la playa, Draco obligo a sus padres que lo dejaran llevar a Pansy, pues ella le había dicho que le gustaba Harry, y ella lo obligo a llevarla.

-Pansy, no entiendo que le ves-

-y me alegra, si lo entendieras me preocuparía-

-tonta-dijo y la abrazo

-mira ahí viene-susurro Draco a su oído

-disimula cariño-

Draco camino abrazado a Pansy, y pudo notar que Harry no le quitaba la vista a Pansy

₰sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear.  
Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar.₰

Pasaron los días, y la relación de Pansy y Harry avanzaba, conforme los días pasaban Pansy se sentía como en un sueño, para ella estar con Harry era lo mejor que le había pasado, pero nunca pensó que ese joven amor, le iba a causar un gran dolor.

Estaban recostados en la playa abrazados

-Te amor Pansy-

-y yo a ti- dijo y lo beso

Recostados en la playa, besándose y amándose cerca del mar, que mas podrían desear.

₰Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.₰

Pero en la vida no todo es felicidad.

-Pansy mátame -decía Draco

-¿Por qué?-

-nos visita Cho Chang-

-no Draco mátame a mí-

-¿Quién es Cho Chang?-pregunto Harry

-es una zorra-dijo Pansy

-no seas tan dura cielo-dijo Harry

-Potter se queda corta, anduvo tras de Nott, Blaise-

-y de ti amigo mío-

-pero gracias a ti, no paso nada me salvaste-

-y me odia-

₰te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.₰

Cho se acerco a Pansy y Harry, y puso demasiada atención en Harry.

-hola chicos-saludo Cho

-hola Cho, te presento a mi NOVIO Harry Potter-

-hola Harry-

-quieta Chang el niño, es de la princesa-dijo Draco

-hola Draco, querido tanto tiempo, y ¿tu verdadera NOVIA?-

-Astoria, entiende de mi privacidad-

-entonces estas solito, tu princesa está ocupada-

₰En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,  
donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:  
vienen muy despacio y se van.₰

-ok Chang mi desesperación no es tanta- dijo y se fue a nadar

Al ver que Draco se marchaba, cho decidió cobrarse con Harry, el hecho que Pansy se pasara por novia de Draco

-y ustedes ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?-

-no mucho, Chang y confórmate con eso- dijo Pansy al mismo tiempo que besaba a Harry

Cho los dejo pero vio que Harry le importaba mucho a Pansy y decidió cobrarse con Harry

₰sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar  
que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.  
Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste, ₰

Habían pasado unos días, y Pansy se molestaba por que Cho no perdía la oportunidad de ofrecérsele a Harry, Draco después de mucha insistencia de Pansy acepto a ocuparse de Cho iban a buscarla para ir juntos en un paseo en bote cuando la encontraron comiéndose a besos a Harry.

Pansy se sintió morir, solo por que Draco la tomo en sus brazos y la saco de ahí, pudo oír a Harry que le decía a Pansy que no es lo que parece.

-no lo piensas escuchar-dijo Draco

-no, una imagen vale mas que mil palabras

***fin del flash Back**

₰te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.  
Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,  
con mi sangre escribo este final₰

Termino de cantar y se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro, se repetía a si misma que es por Draco por quien irá a esa cita, aunque aun tenga el corazón hecho trizas.

…continuara

INSPIRADA EN LA CANCION DEL VESTIDO AZUL DE LA OREJA DE VAN GOHG


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI. La disquera

Hoy Draco se preparaba para grabar su demo, mientras Hermione preparaba todo el papeleo, Hermione no quitaba la vista de la puerta, cuando vio entrar a Parvati con un humor de perros, lo cual puso muy de buenas a la castaña, por que si Parvati venía de ese humor, no logro lo que quería con cierto rubio.

-buenos Días Hermione-dijo Luna (diseñadora de imagen)

-hola Luna, que bueno que llegaste-

-ya llego nuestra estrella-

-no aun no, pero no tardara-

Luna y Hermione, estaban hablando cuando el ascensor se abrió dejando ver a un joven rubio, que al solo pasar despertó los suspiros de todas las mujeres.

-Hermione, el es la estrella-

-si luna, el es-

-wow ahora si te luciste-

Hermione se acerco a la puerta y lo llamo

-Luna el es Demian Black-

-Demian ella es Luna Lovegood, nuestra diseñadora de imagen-

-ven Demian acompáñame para que hagas tu prueba de sonido-

Draco entro en la cabina de sonido junto con su guitarra, y comenzó a cantar, Hermione había visto muchos cantantes en esta carrera, pero ninguno le despertaba lo que el.

₰'Cause I live to get lost on lazy afternoons with you

And what I'd give for any cause to turn a day into a few.₰

-es muy buen músico-dijo Luna

-sí lo es-

-Dios es la nueva adquisición-dijo Ginny

-si , lo tendrás que fotografiar-

-Genial-

-chicas por favor, es solo un músico-

'₰Cause just one kiss is all I need.

Take my hand and let me lead

Far away to an empty place.

I live to see your face smiling back at me after kissing you.

Got a trick right up my sleeve if I'm missing you…₰

-Hermione, es guapísimo-dijo Ginny

-hay Ginny-

-chicas, me voy a preparar- dijo y se fue Luna

-al fin solas-dijo Ginny

-Ginny, ¿seguiremos siendo amigas, después de lo que paso con tu hermano?-

-claro, mi hermano, es un idiota-

-gracias, eres buena amiga-

-no tu eres buena amiga voy a fotografiar a ese bombón-

-jajaja, Ginny-

₰'Cause I need to do to is close my eyes

And you'll be right by my side.

'Cause I need is you.

You're in my mind, everything's gunna be alright.

'Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me

From seeing you.

(Seeing you…)

A thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you.₰

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron oyendo a Draco, Hermione agradecía lo buena amiga que es Ginny y lo talentosa que es como fotógrafa, Draco cantaba como nunca sabia que esta es la oportunidad de su vida y no puede desperdiciarla.

Hermione salió del estudio de grabación cuando se encontró a Lavander Brown como abogada ella lleva junto con Ron los asuntos legales de la disquera, pero no soportaba ver esa sonrisa estúpida con la que se paseaba.

-hola Hermione-

-hola Lavander-

₰So if I only have one day left in my life

I'd make you my wife.

I'd take your hand

Fly to the warm sand.

That would be grand.

And in my last few hours,

I'd find you some flowers.₰

-¿como estas, Hermione?-

-muy bien gracias-

-uuy ese es tu nueva adquisición-

-Si Lavander, tan rápido te cansaste de Ron-

-jajaja, Hermione, mi RO-RO es lindo conmigo-

₰And for once, I wouldn't need my guitars

'Cause right now I'd rather be in your arms.

Yeah you heard it right, I wouldn't need my guitars.

I'd rather be in your arms.

You're right, you can keep my guitar.

I'd rather be in your arms.₰

-Como digas Lavander-

Dijo y volvió a dentro odia, a Lavander, odia a quien creyó su gran amor, pero esa canción le da vida a su pobre Corazón. Herimione decidió perderse en la música, dejándose envolver por esa dulce voz.

-¿Qué tal?-dice Draco

-estuviste genial-dijo Hermione

Salieron del estudio de Grabación, pero Lavander Brown seguía ahí

-hola, me llamo Lavander-

-hola soy Demian-

-Hermione, es guapísimo-

-lo sé Lavander-

-me voy quieres que salude a Ron-

-no gracias-

₰'Cause all I need to do is close my eyes

And you'll be right by my side.

'Cause all I need is you - you're in my mind.

Everything's gunna be all right.

'Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you.

I said, a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you.₰

Draco, pudo ver una lágrima traicionera en los ojos de la castaña, que con dulzura limpio, por primera vez quedaron viéndose fijamente, y en un arranque de locura, ante la mirada de Lavander, Hermione tomo la nuca rubia de Draco y lo beso.

₰'Cause all I need is you, you're in my mind.

Oh yeah.

'Cause all I need to do is close my eyes

And you'll be by my side.

All I need to do… is be with you.

Everything I do - I do it, girl, for you.₰

inspirada en la cancion All I need de TOm Felton


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII. Emociones

Hermione, no tuvo consciencia de lo que hizo al besar al rubio, solo se dedico a sentir, solo se concentro en el cálido roce que le daban esos finos labios, se olvido por completo que ese beso inicio en un arranque de celos, le hizo olvidarse del causante de su dolor, para solo concentrarse en su sabor.

Draco sabía que ese beso, solo fue un intento de la castaña, para no dejarse ganar, pero aun así le correspondió aun a si se dejo llevar, el tenía muy claro o al menos eso creía de que la joven castaña solo besaba por sentirse herida, pero no dejaba de sentir todo aquello que ese simple beso le transmitió una dulzura inexplicable, pero sobretodo un deseo inaguantable.

Algo paso con un aparentemente inofensivo beso un calor recorrió sus cuerpos, despertó algo que ambos creían dormido, pero el aire, la urgencia del aire los hizo separarse, se miraron fijamente, aunque quisieron demostrar que solo fue un beso los ojos de ambos brillaban de manera única.

-ejem ejem- decía Lavander

-a perdón, sigues aquí-dijo Hermione

-ya me voy Hermione, hasta pronto Demian-dijo coqueteándole al rubio

-adiós Lavander-contesto Hermione

La joven rubia se alejo de ahí, dejando aun rubio y una castaña totalmente confundidos con sus emociones.

-Demian, podrías ir con Luna, para que vea lo de la imagen para tu disco- dijo Hermione volviendo a la realidad

-sí, claro-

Hermione, se encerró en su oficina

***contado por Hermione

Qué diablos hice, por que te bese, que fue eso que despertaste en mi, por que tu beso, movió más que las caricias del que era mi prometido, pero es una tontería, tu estas por negocios, no tengo idea del por qué me correspondiste, pero no tú no eres eso en mi vida***

***Contado por Draco

Sé que me besaste para no sentirte perdida, pero que es eso que sentí, nunca lo sentí, ni siquiera con Astoria, pero no tú eres mi jefa, son simples negocios***

Draco y Hermione, se pusieron a trabajar olvidar el beso, pero a nadie podían engañar, ese beso llego algo que nunca pudieron imaginar, el tiempo paso mientras Draco se probaba distintos estilos con Luna, y Hermione, se mantenía ocupada para no pensar.

Draco se fue rumbo al bar, después de terminar, las pruebas de vestuario con Luna, necesitaba salir de ahí son muchas emociones que despertó un beso, emociones que el no conocía, emociones que jamás pensó que sentiría.

Hermione lo vio irse, aunque quería detenerlo, lo dejo marcharse.

-toc, toc-dijo Ginny en la puerta de la oficina de Hermione

-hola Gin-

-dime, ¿si es cierto el rumor que vuela?-

-¿Qué rumor?-

-¿besaste a Demian?-

-si-susurro

-wow, eso es genial ¿pero donde esta?-

-ya se fue, a estas horas estará en el bar-

-vámonos entonces-

-que-

-anda vamos al bar-

Hermione termino accediendo a lo que pedía Ginny y terminaron en The Silver Dragons, cuando llegaron Pansy iniciaba su espectáculo

-hola, esta noche, huele a romance y a nuevas oportunidades para los corazones rotos, así que esta canción se las dedico a los que necesitan encontrar un nuevo amor-

₰Tuviste el valor de tus brazos

la promesa de amor

con que entregar

pero la suerte se ensaño contigo hooo₰

-ves te hablan-dijo Ginny

-no te burles Ginny-

-y a todo esto, ¿Quién es?-

-ella es Penélope Watson, la sombra de Demian-

Draco sabia por que Pansy eligió esa canción aunque aun no le había contado nada, ella lo conoce mejor que nadie, pero cuando ella le sonrió, algo le dijo que debía voltear

₰y te dejo con el alma

hecha pedazos hooooo

tu corazon, hooo

quedo herido y sin perdon

ya no sabe como amar

como piedra endurecio₰

Cuando volteo vio a la joven castaña que con un solo beso perturbo su dormido corazón. Draco no comprendía lo que ella despertaba en el, algo que nunca nadie despertó.

Pansy no le quitaba la vista a su amigo, como dijo ella esta noche es de romance para los corazones rotos, Pansy estaba concentrada cantando cuando Harry hizo su aparición, seguirá ella los consejos de su inspiración.

-Hermione, aquí esta Harry-

-a Ginny no sabias, anda tras la chica-

-hay Harry, otra más-

-no lo sé, lo veo muy interesado en ella-

₰hoy el amor despierta entre tus brazos

oye de nuevo tu cancion

abre la puerta dejalo entrar

puedes darle una oportunidad₰

**contado por Harry

Lo veras, te voy a demostrar que yo nunca, te he dejado de amar, que te necesito para respirar, lo hare, hare que me vuelvas a amar, ahora si no voy a fallar***

**contado por Pansy

Que haces aquí, por que no me dejas ser feliz, no voy a fallar, no me volverás a engañar, así como te llegue a amar, así te puedo volver a olvidar

₰hoy al pasion se sienta en tu regazo

baila de nuevo tu cancion

abre la puerta dejalo entrar

tu puedes darle una oportunidad

hoy al pasion se siente en tu regazo₰

como lo dijo Pansy es una noche de romance para los corazones rotos, pero estos se quitaran la venda de los ojos.

₰baila de nuevo tu cancion

abre los ojos de tu corazon

vuelve a entregarte por amor₰

continuara…

la cancion que inspiro es Hoy la pasion de Estela diaz


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XII cumpleaños de Draco

Pansy termino de cantar, bajo del escenario, vio a Hermione con una joven pelirroja, también vio a Harry, por hoy no quiso acercarse, sabía que flaquearía se odiaba a si misma por las emociones que Harry despertaba en ella

Draco vio a su amiga y volteo para ver lo que ella veía, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Hermione sintió una presión en el pecho al ver ese gesto del rubio.

-el es solo un cantante mas-pensó Hermione

-no ¿que no te gusta?-dijo Ginny

-obvio no, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-por que casi fulminas, con la mirada a la chica-

-sabes fue muy mala idea venir vámonos-

Hermione tomo por el brazo a Ginny estas se iban cuando Pansy las alcanzo

_-_Hermione, espera-

-si Penélope, dime- se volteo Hermione

-mira, mañana es el cumpleaños de Demian, tengo preparado un espectáculo especial, ¿quieres venir?-

Hermione iba a contestar cuando Ginny se le adelanto

-hola, soy Ginny Weasley y claro que vendremos mañana-

-genial-

Pansy se fue a ayudar a Draco en la barra dejando a Hermione y Ginny

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- dijo Hermione

-por que, a ti te gusta el músico, y al parecer a la chica no le interesa a menos de esa forma-

Hermione se quedo en silencio unos minutos y dijo

-hay Ginny, no lo sé pero vendremos mañana-

Ginny negó con la cabeza y sonrió, dejando el bar.

-oye ¿qué paso ahí?-dijo Draco

-nada, solo me despedía-contesto Pansy

-¿quieres que me deshaga de Potter?-

-no dejarlo, me voy a encargar yo-

-¿segura?-

-sí, lo estoy-

Pansy llevaba un trago a Harry, un Martini, su favorito

-toma cortesía de la casa-dijo Pansy

-gracias-dijo y sonrió

-es hora de que te vayas, hoy no pienso salir contigo-

-y ¿mañana?-

-no, mañana, menos es 5 de Junio-

-cierto, su cumpleaños-

-adiós, señor Potter-

-hasta la vista Pansy Parkinson-dijo para si

Pansy volvió a la barra a trabajar, vio a Harry marcharse, al menos hoy pudo controlarse, pero mañana quien sabe.

Estuvieron trabajando como nunca, Draco y Pansy llegaron a su apartamento

-Parkinson, mañana ¿veras a mi madre?-

-si Draco, en el mismo lugar-

-no olvides decirle que la amo-dijo y se fue a dormir

-hay Draco ya no te tortures-

Hoy es 5 de junio, Pansy se levanto muy temprano, y le llevo el desayuno a la cama a Draco.

-feliz cumpleaños, Draki-

-no me decías así hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-muy bien, gracias-

Draco y Pansy desayunaron juntos y luego se acercaba la hora de ver a la madre de Draco, Pansy llego a un café que a su madre le gustaba se sentó en una banca enfrente para ver a su madre en la otra acera, es doloroso verla.

-Señora Narcisa-dio Pansy abrazándola

-¿Cómo esta, mi niño?-

-el está bien, la extraña-

-y yo, cuídalo hija-

Draco veía a lo lejos a su madre, le dolía tanto verla a lo lejos, pero sentía que pronto seria digno de ella.

Pansy vio marcharse a Narcisa, y luego fue con Draco:

-¿Cómo estás?-

-bien me alegra verla-

-ven vámonos-

Ambos se fueron en la moto rumbo al centro comunitario Draco le prometió a Pansy dar clases hoy, la conoce tan bien que sabe que ella planea algo.

Hoy es el inicio del cumpleaños de un joven rubio, que es lo que nos prepara una bella morena.

Continuara….


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO XIII Blaise

Pansy convenció a Draco que la suplantara en las clases del centro comunitario, Draco había aceptado por qué conociendo a la morena como la conoce sabe que planea algo y no estaba equivocado.

Pansy había llegado temprano al Bar, y decido preparar algo único para la ocasión, y llamo a alguien muy especial para los dos, Pansy tomo su celular.

-hola-contesto una chica

-con Blaise Zabini-

-¿Quién lo busca?-

-Pansy-

-que Pansy-

-¿Pansy?-dijo Blaise al fondo

-hola, Pansy ¿enserio eres tú?-

-si soy yo, necesito verte-

-claro, en donde-

-¿conoces el Bar The Silver Dragons?-

-si, en 20 minutos estoy-

Mientras Pansy arreglaba todo, Draco no se saca de la cabeza a Hermione y ese beso, ese extraño beso, ¿Cómo un simple beso puede despertar sentimientos?, en otro lado de Londres estaba Hermione con Ginny buscando que ponerse.

-Ginny es una mala idea-

-Hermione, no te ves hermosa-

Hermione, llevaba puesto unos pantalones entallados negros y una blusa rosa tipo Alter

-Ginny, no debemos ir-

-oye es su cumpleaños, el es ti próxima estrella, no haces nada malo-

-parezco zorra-

-lo parecerías si llevaras falda en lugar de pantalón, además ya vámonos la chica, dijo que haría algo especial-

Ginny y Hermione llegaron al Bar, Pansy fue de inmediato a recibirlas, Pansy estaba vestida con una falda y blusa negras y llevaba unas botas negras.

-hola, que bueno que vinieran, les aparte una mesa-

-genial, gracias-dijo Ginny

-esta es su mesa, y bueno espero que se diviertan-dijo Pansy y se fue

Ginny y Hermione, estaban hablando cuando vieron llegar a Harry, aunque Harry ni siquera se dio cuenta que ellas estaban aquí, su mirada se fijo en la pelinegra que estaba en el escenario, Ginny aprovecho y se acerco.

-¿te gusta?-dijo a sus espaldas

-hey me asústate-

-contesta-

-si, Ginny, ella me gusta-

-es muy bonita-

-mejor vamos con Hermione-

La noche transcurría sin novedad, hasta que Draco llego al bar, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa Blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados.

-her, ¿segura que no te interesa?, por que yo me apunto-susurra Ginny

Hermione no contesta, no despega la vista del rubio, que de inmediato es acaparado por la morena, no puede evitar sentir celos, cuando la abraza. Pansy toma de la mano a Draco y suben al escenario.

-HOLA, Buenas Noches, hoy es una noche especial, HOY es el CUMPLEAÑOS DE DEMIAN-dice Pansy

La gente comienza a aplaudir

-Hoy tengo preparado un número especial-

La música comienza a sonar, Draco conoce muy bien la canción y comienza a cantar

_(Pansy)_

_Draco_

_/Blaise/_

_((Juntos))_

Al cantar Draco toma de la mano a Pansy, cosa que molesta a una joven castaña y un moreno que no les quitan la vista de encima

-Hermione admítelo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-te gusta-

-no-

-aja-

-aja ¿Qué?-

-hay Hermione, no te estoy diciendo que estés enamorada de Demian, solo que el es lindo, y puede gustarte-

₰Estar contigo

es como tocar

el cielo con las manos

como solo un primer dia

de verano

como en un cuento

estar contigo₰

Harry embelesado con la morena, su morena, está decidido hacer todo para que ella vuelva a ser su morena, la mira cuando está cantando, tan hermosa, nota que baja de la tarima y toma de la mano a alguien, Harry mira con detenimiento para descubrir que es Blaise Zabini.

Harry maldice por debajo, si hay alguien peor que Draco ese era Zabini, un tiempo el anduvo tras Pansy pero ella no le hizo caso, ahora que este aquí, con ella no le causa nada de Gracia.

₰(Estar contigo

desvelando uno por uno

tus secretos

descubriendo todo lo que

llevas dentro

lo dejo todo por un momento

de estar contigo)₰

Draco estaba a punto de Cantar cuando escucha la voz, de Blaise el sonrió de medio lado cuando lo vio, sus dos únicos amigos sus hermanos del alma estaban aquí con él, Draco pensaba que esta vez Pansy si se lucio con la sorpresa. ´Draco se puso en medio y abrazo a sus dos hermanos.

₰/Yo siento que tu compañia

es el mejor regalo que me dio

la vida/

((la fuerza que me empuja a

seguir adelante

de todo lo que tengo es lo mas importante))₰

-sabes que, pensándolo bien Demian es tuyo, que bombón es el moreno-

-jajaja, hay Ginny-

-ándale admítelo los dos son guapos-

-está bien, lo son-

-hey Harry-dice Hermione

-hola chicas-

-Harry, si quieres yo me ocupo del morenito, para que estés con Penélope-dijo Ginny

-esa idea me gusta-

-hay ustedes dos-

-ándale Hermione, no dejes solo a Demian, mira que más de una se apunta- dijo Ginny

₰((Estar contigo

es como un sueño

del que no quiero despertar

si abro los ojos y no estas

vivir contigo es mi deseo

es todo lo que quiero hacer

porque a tu lado puedo ser))₰

Hermione, decidió ya no ponerles atención a Harry y Ginny, se concentro en Demian, lo veía tan feliz, tan atractivo, sus celos hacia Penélope aumentaban, y se odiaba a sí misma, por que ella no puede tener sentimientos románticos hacia su futura estrella, pero a la joven castaña se olvida que el corazón no sabe, que él es una estrella, solo es un chico que puede mitigar el dolor.

₰solo yo mismo

(solo yo misma)

solo yo mismo

/tan solo yo mismo/₰

-ya Hermione, no puedes verlo así-

En un momento de la canción las miradas del rubio y la castaña se cruzaron si no fuera por la iluminación del Bar abrían notado un sonrojo en el rostro de ambos, curioso, lo que un simple beso impulsivo, puede mostrar, cuando es la persona que tu corazón a desear, curioso que el corazón sepa lo que quiere mucho antes que la propia cabeza.

₰(Estar contigo

es que cada dia sea diferente

Siempre hay algo que consigues sorprenderme)

/es como un juego

que me divierte

estar contigo/₰

-¿no que no te gusta?-

-no, Ginny-

-mm, pero parece que tu a él sí-

Estas palabras de Ginny rondaron en su mente por el resto de la noche.

-¿será posible?-pensó

Las simples palabras de Ginny, le pintaron un escenario distinto a Hermione, lleno de esperanza, de una felicidad, de la que no quería ser consciente.

₰((Yo siento que tu compañia

es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida))

/la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante/

((de todo lo que tengo es lo mas importante

es lo mas importante))₰

por su parte Harry, se preocupaba, en la forma de cómo se podría acercar a Pansy ahora, estaba seguro que Draco ni Blaise dejarían que se le acercase, pero eso no lo iba a detener, l la ama, y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para demostrarle que su amor es sincero.

₰((Estar contigo

es como un sueño

del que no quiero despertar

si abro los ojos y no estas

vivir contigo es mi deseo

es todo lo que quiero hacer

porque a tu lado puedo ser))₰

Ginny, por su lado, no dejaba de ver a Blaise, y el le sonreía de manera seductora, al parecer la joven pelirroja tendría suerte después de todo, para Blaise esa chica pelirroja de la que pronto conocería su nombre, era como una brisa fresca, el es un mujeriego empedernido, pero esa joven tan distinta ha tantas que han pasado por sus brazos, lo llenaría de energías renovadas.

₰Solo yo mismo

(solo yo misma)

/yo puedo ser/

solo yo mismo

(tan solo yo misma)₰

-oye el moreno también canta-

-si, y no lo hace mal-

-crees, que el podría ser lanzado-

-no lo se Ginny, ahora la prioridad, es Demian y también Penélope-

-hay que lastima, no me hubiera molestado fotografiar a ese chocolatito-

-jajaja, hay Ginny-

-¿Qué cosa?, no soy ciega, lo que es bombón y ese chocolate yo me apunto-

₰Para siempre niña

((para siempre estar contigo))₰

Si Hermione debía admitir, el moreno es atractivo, pero nunca se compararía con Demian, Demian es simplemente encantador. La canción estaba llegando a su fin pero es el comienzo, de una bella velada, de sorpresas y nuevos romances.

₰((Estar contigo

es como un sueño

del que no quiero despertar

si abro los ojos y no estas

vivir contigo es mi deseo

es todo lo que quiero ser

porque a tu lado puedo ser))₰

En el The Silver Dragons había fiesta hoy celebraban a una de sus estrellas, pero una joven rubia que no fue invitada, observaba entre la gente, una joven que perturbara la tranquilidad en el The silver Dragons

₰Solo yo mismo

(solo yo misma)

/yo puedo ser/

tan solo yo mismo

(tan solo yo misma)₰

Continuara….

inspirada en la cancion estar contigo de alex ubago


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO XIV Noche de Romance

Al terminar la canción Draco abrazo a sus amigos, estaba muy contento de estar reunidos los 3 juntos.

-Blaise, Hermano, te extrañe-

-y yo a ustedes-

-vengan bajen- dijo Pansy

Antes de bajar de la tarima Draco abrazo a Pansy y le susurro un gracias, este gesto de cariño causaba un sentimiento extraño en la castaña, algo que una joven pelirroja noto.

-Hermione, es obvio que entre ellos no hay nada-

-Ginny ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-por que aunque lo niegues el chico te gusta-

-Ginny, mejor vete con Harry, yo no soy buena compañía-

-no seas, tonta, date otra oportunidad de ser feliz-

Hermione decidió no escuchar a Ginny y se fue a la barra, sin despegar la vista del joven rubio, mientras tanto Draco estaba muy contento, Pansy sonreía hacía tiempo que no veía a Draco tan contento.

-chicos traeré algo de beber-

Pansy y Hermione se encontraron la barra, Hermione se siente rara cada vez que está cerca de Penélope, verla a ella tan segura y feliz, pero sobre todo verla con Demian eso no le gustaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-hola Hermione que bueno que viniste-

-gracias, oye ¿Quién es él?-

-a él es un amigo nuestro Blaise Zabini-

-a vaya, Demian se ve muy feliz-

-si quieres puedes compartir mesa con nosotros, esta noche somos clientes, hoy no trabajamos-

-vengo con amigos-

-no importa, entre mas mejor-

-está bien-

-ok, te esperamos-

Hermione, se acerco a Harry y Ginny, para contarles lo que le dijo Penélope, como era de esperarse llegaron a la mesa, La morena se levanto a saludar a Hermione.

Draco sonríe al ver acercarse a Hermione, pero su sonrisa se borra cuando ve a Harry.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-le pregunta a Pansy

-es amigo de Hermione-

-vaya, ¿resistirás?-

-no soy una niña-

Dejan de conversar cuando se acerca la joven pelirroja a saludar a Pansy

-Hola yo soy Ginny Weasley-

-hola yo soy Penélope Watson, a Demian lo conoces y bueno el es Blaise Zabini-

Blaise le sonríe a Ginny y besa su mano, pero al igual que Draco al notar la presencia de Harry la sonrisa se le borro.

-Potter-

-Zabini-

Pansy al notar la tensión tomo a Blaise del brazo y lo saco a bailar, Harry hizo lo mismo con Ginny, dejando a Hermione sola con Draco.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Hermione

-es lo mismo que yo también quiero saber-

Mientras tanto en la pista de baila Blaise no dejaba de ver a Harry

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-

-demonios Blaise, es amigo de la chica castaña, y esa chica le gusta a Draco-

-Pansy, Pansy, te lastimo y eso me hace odiarlo, no lo quiero cerca de ti-

-hay Blaise, Draco y tú no me pueden cuidar siempre-

-¿aun lo quieres?-

-tristemente, si-

-hay Pansy-

Al otro lado Harry y Ginny

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-te digo la verdad pero no le dices a Hermione-

-dime-

-yo fui novio de Penélope-

-tú, tú, y ella-

-si-

-¿y qué pasó?-

-cometí una estupidez, un malentendido, ahora ella me odia, y bueno Demian y Blaise también, para ellos es su princesa, nadie puede lastimarla-

-oh vaya-

-si, ellos crecieron juntos, y veo que no me dejaran acercarme-

-entonces, ¿todavía la quieres?-

-si, Ginny, nunca la he olvidado-

-ven entonces-

Ginny tomo por el brazo a Harry y fueron donde estaba Blaise y Pansy, mientras Ginny convencía a Blaise para cambiar de Pareja Draco invitaba a Hermione a bailar.

-Demian no bailo muy bien-

-deja que yo juzgue eso, además considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños-

-está bien-

Cuando Draco entro a pista junto a Hermione, la música pasó a ser un baile lento, rodeo con su brazo la pequeña cintura de castaña pegándola a su cuerpo, Hermione puso su mano en el hombro del rubio, la cercanía que tomaron sus cuerpos, hacia que naciera un calor por dentro tan reconfortante, conforme la música avanzaba la joven castaña rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que la música estaba acabando.

Blaise había aceptado cambiar de pareja y no hacer escándalos cuando vio a Draco con la castaña, Pansy tenía razón a él le gusta la chica, y saben bien que desde que había intentado una relación seria con Astoria no había nadie más.

Mucho romance en el The Silver Dragons, pero la joven rubia observaba todo, ella lo tuvo entre sus manos, y error lo llevo lejos de sus brazos, quiere recuperar lo que una vez tuvo, pero ella no juega limpio, hoy solo observa, pero esto apenas comienza, pronto estará de vuelta, para tener lo suyo de nueva cuenta.

…..continuara


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO XV Astoria

Pansy se sentía muy rara bailando con Harry por más que ella lo quiera negar lo ama, lo amado desde el primer día, pero él la lastimo, pero ahora bailando estando nuevamente en esos brazos que extrañaba tanto, mirando de nuevo esos ojos verdes que adora y odia a la vez, Harry estaba feliz hoy en mucho tiempo tenía entre sus brazos a la que es su gran amor un error un momento que ni siquiera busco lo alejo de quien más ama.

******flash back******

6 años atrás

Harry había abandonado a sus tíos para irse a vivir con su padrino Sirius Black, la prima de Sirius Narcisa lo había invitado a pasar un fin de semana en su casa en la playa para darle la bienvenida a la familia, el solo iba por verla a ella, Pansy Parkinson amiga del hijo de Narcisa.

Los días en la playa fueron para él como una fantasía la chica de sus sueños también lo amaba a él, pero un día una todo cambio un malentendido lo arruinó, Cho Chang hizo una visita a la mansión Malfoy, todo iba bien Cho estaba muy ocupada buscando la atención de Draco pero pronto Harry se daría cuenta de las intenciones de Chang.

Pansy y Draco habían ido a nadar Harry estaba a punto de alcanzarlos cuando apareció Chang.

-Hola Harry-

-Ah hola Cho, ¿buscabas a Draco?-

-No, a ti-dijo acercándose a Harry

-Y ¿Qué quieres?-

Solo rio y arrincono a Harry que no vio una caja y lo hizo caerse a una silla momento que aprovecho Cho para besarlo, cuando oyeron un portazo y Harry vio a Pansy con lagrimas en los ojos y muy herida.

*********fin del flash back********

Ese día un error lo alejo de quien más amado pero ahora que se han encontrado estaba decidido a que ella vuelva a sus brazos, la melodía ya estaba acabando y Pansy se alejo de ahí no podía estar más tiempo cerca de Harry sin caer en tentación.

Al ver a la pelinegra acercarse la joven rubia se escondió el odio que sentía a hacia ella, por que ella tenía lo que ella mas quería, vio al que fue su amor lo veía bailando con una joven castaña como quería lanzarse a quitar esa intrusa pero sabía que ella no era ninguna intrusa que ella fue muy estúpida que lo perdió pero ahora ha vuelto y lo quiere de nuevo.

Ginny está muy contenta y Blaise no se podía quejar la pelirroja le había gustado y mucho la canción termino y Pansy subió a la tarima.

-Hola ¿Cómo se la están pasando?, espero que bien por qué la noche ya casi termina, pero no estén tristes-

Tomo el micrófono y se acerco a la mesa donde estaban Draco y los demás

-Demian amigo mío, este es mi regalo especial-

Regreso a la tarima y comenzó a cantar

₰Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.  
nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.  
tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer₰

Draco sonrió, Hermione no le quitaba la vista al rubio se veía realmente feliz vio de reojo a su amiga y parecía que estaba teniendo suerte con el moreno, volteo para ver a Harry que miraba embelesado a la morena, antes de regresar su mirada a Demian alcanzo a ver una joven rubia que miraba a su estrella, las miradas de la rubia y la castaña ambas desafiantes y ninguna sin temor, la rubia estaba decidida a quitar a la castaña de su camino, la rubia estaba decidida hacerse presente a recuperar lo que cree que le pertenece.

₰En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.  
Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
nadie como tú valora esta canción₰

Mientras la morena cantaba la joven rubia se decidió a hacerse presente, ella noto algo en la mirada del rubio a la castaña que no le gusto sabe que lo está perdiendo, poco a poco se iba acercando al rubio, mientras Pansy cantaba alcanzo a verla jamás pensó que la volvería a ver, el único que noto que ella miraba a alguien fue Harry volteo para ver quien causaba el malestar en su morena y palideció cuando reconoció a Astoria Greengras.

Se levanto y fue directo hacia ella

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Hola Potter no tienes modales-

- ¿contesta Astoria?-

-Lo mismo que tu, vine a celebrar-

-si, como tu digas, vete ninguno de ellos quiere verte-

-ja jajaja Potter, Potter tú más que nadie debe estar agradecido conmigo-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-No te hagas, cuando tú engañaste a Parkinson con Chang, y ella se refugió con Mclaggaen, si no hubiera sido por mi deslice ella sería su esposa ahora-

-Sabes tal vez tengas razón, pero yo si la amo, y tu no lo amas-

₰nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.  
tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.₰

Al ver que Astoria se iba a donde estaba Draco con Hermione la tomo del brazo y la se la llevo lejos de ahí.

-vete de aquí Astoria-

-no eres más santo que yo Potter-

-lo mío fue un error que no busque lo tuyo, sabemos por qué fue-

-dile a tu princesita que por hoy me voy y dile a el que volveré-

-Lárgate quieres-

Harry volvió a la mesa para ver a Ginny besándose con Blaise, y a Hermione muy cerca de Draco, pero la sabia que la llegada de Astoria a sus vidas todo lo complicaría.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto Hermione

-fui por un trago-

Hermione no le creyó pero no quiso preguntar más, volteo para ver que Ginny estaba muy contenta con Blaise regreso su vista a Demian y este volteo a mirarla le sonrió sus miradas se perdieron en un momento mágico por segundos solo existieron ellos, dejaron que las miradas hablaran en lugar de las palabras.

₰En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.  
Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
para que se hagan realidad los sueños que  
soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.₰

Astoria mira como Draco la ve a la castaña y le duele por que nunca la miro a si a ella, si creen que se marchara fácilmente están equivocados.

Mientras tanto Hermione lucha en su interior para definir que siente por Demian como alguien a quien apenas conoce puede moverle tanto su mundo, y Draco pensaba que ni siquiera cuando intento una vida con Astoria llego a sentir lo que siente por la castaña.

Hoy fue un buen cumpleaños para Draco sus amigos que son como sus hermanos lo han acompañado pero no sospecha que los problemas se están acercando, una persona que creyó en el pasado ha regresado y está dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperarlo.

₰En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.  
Y sin hablar. sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará.₰

Continuara…

inspirada en la cancion nadie como tu

de la oreja de van gohg


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO XVI El regalo de Draco

Pansy bajo de cantar fue y abrazo a su amigo felicitándolo por su cumpleaños aunque con la mirada buscaba a Astoria, pero Harry se acerco y le dijo al oído que por lo menos en lo queda de la noche Astoria no molestara.

Ginny se la estaba pasando muy bien con Blaise tanto que lentamente se fueron apartando del resto hasta que simplemente desaparecieron, Harry pensó en llevar a Pansy por lo menos a su apartamento tenía que hablar con ella y la aparición de Astoria era el pretexto perfecto.

-Vamos Pansy deja que te lleve-decía Harry en susurro

-ya te he dicho que aquí no me llames así y no lo sé-

-vamos, hazlo por Draco- dijo Harry implorando a la única persona que la morena nunca le negaría nada

-Está bien pero solo lo hago por el-

Mientras Pansy se iba a ver a Draco, Harry tenía una sonrisa del tamaño del universo, Draco estaba muy contento hablando con Hermione cuando Pansy lo abraza y le susurra al oído que se irá con Harry, el voltea y la mira no muy convencido

-¿estas segura?-

-Si confía en mí-

-mm… Está bien, pero sabes cualquier cosa-decía

-Te llamo y apareces lo sé-

Draco vio a Pansy irse con Harry solo desea que Potter no vuelva a lastimarla.

-Creo que nos dejaron solos-dice Draco

-sí, eso parece-dice Hermione

-¿quieres que te lleve algún sitio?-

-No quiero molestar-

-No causas molestias dime, te llevo algún lado-

-¿podrías llevarme a mi apartamento?-

-será un placer-

Ambos salieron del Bar, Draco se subió a su moto haciéndole una seña para que se subiera Hermione se sube a la moto y cuando Draco la pone en marcha se abrazo con fuerza a Draco, Hermione trataba de descifrar si los latidos de su corazón se debían a la adrenalina de la velocidad o a quien se aferraba.

En el trayecto Hermione le decía a Draco por donde irse llegaron al apartamento de Hermione con lentitud fue bajando de la moto pero su bolso quedo atorado por poco cae al suelo si no fuera por que Draco la alcanzo sus miradas se cruzaron, sus respiraciones se mezclaron logrando que fueran solo una.

En esos momentos es como si no existiera el tiempo lentamente la fue ayudando a enderezarse sin perder el contacto visual es que de una manera muy extraña única por así decirlo mágica, Draco se había perdido en los ojos de Miel de la castaña tenía que admitir que deseaba volver a probar los carnosos labios de la castaña, y bueno lo tomaría como su regalo de cumpleaños.

Draco lentamente fue acercando su rosto al de la joven castaña y poco a poco volvió a besar esos labios que sin lograr entender extrañaba poseer, Hermione al principio estaba sorprendida pero solo pudo corresponder es que ella también extrañaba los finos labios del rubio.

Ese beso fue distinto al anterior por que este no buscaba revancha este solo buscaba sentir de nuevo a ese ser que aunque sus protagonistas no se den cuenta se complementan el deseo despertado por ese beso era enorme pero la fuerza de sus pulmones no tanto se separan en busca del preciado oxigeno, Draco le dedica una sonrisa a Hermione y esta se sonroja.

-Hasta Pronto-dice y se marcha

Hermione se queda ahí hasta que lo pierde de vista y un suspiro involuntario escapa de sus labios, Draco llega a su apartamento muy feliz, pero al ver a Pansy con los ojos rojos en el sillón de la sala toda la felicidad se le escapo por la ventana.

-Draco llegaste-dice tratando de ocultar su tristeza

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-No yo no lloro-dice limpiándose el rosto

-¿Qué demonios te hizo Potter?-

*********flash back************

Pansy y Harry llegaban al apartamento de ella

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-

-A si gracias por traerme-dice Pansy

-Vamos Pany, yo no te he olvidado-

-Pero yo si-

-No te creo-

-Cree lo que quieras-

-mejor demuéstralo-

-¿Cómo?-

-así- y sin decir mas

Pansy por mas que se resistió a no corresponder el beso el amor que siente por Harry pudo más y le correspondió se separa y lo cachetea

*****fin del flash back********

Draco la abraza pero estaba sonriendo

-Tú ¿de qué diablos te ríes?-

-De tus gustos siempre te ha gustado el cuatro ojos-

-tonto-

-Pero aun así por qué lloras-

-Por qué soy débil-

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVIII Un nuevo dia

Hermione entro a su departamento muy enojada consigo misma por su actitud se había prometido no caer en falsas ilusiones por que eso es lo que representaba el músico para ella una falsa ilusión un espejismo es eso lo que para ella significaba ahora el amor.

Se cambio para tratar de dormir pero aunque no quisiera su último pensamiento fue el beso que le dio Demian.

En el otro extremo de Londres Harry había llegado a la antigua mansión Black con una sonrisa tan ancha como el universo cuando llego observo a su padrino Sirius sentado junto a la chimenea

-Hola Harry-

-Hola pensé que estarías dormido-

-No tengo sueño, además no creí que vendrías-

-Lo había prometido-

-sí pero pensé que estarías en la casa de tus padres-

-sabes muy bien que me deprime estar ahí solo, además se que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu sobrino y supongo que viste a tu prima-

-si la pobre de Cissy está muy triste-

Harry sintió como se le encogió el estomago de pronto su padrino Sirius había sido muy bueno con él al sacarlo de la casa de sus tíos y darle una familia pequeña y rara pero una familia de verdad y sabía muy bien que de todos sus parientes a la única que le tenía aprecio y cariño era a Narcisa pero le había prometido a Pansy no revelar nada y realmente no lo haría jamás se le ocurriría lastimarla.

-Harry ¿ocurre algo?-

-no nada, me voy a dormir-

-¿seguro?-

-si son figuraciones tuyas tal vez estas cansado duerme te hará bien-

Sirius realmente no le creía a Harry, cada vez que el está nervioso hace un movimiento raro con las manos pero prefirió no decir nada esperaba que el solo le contara.

Harry se recostó en su cama con un último pensamiento en su mente y ese era el dulce sabor de los labios de Pansy.

La mañana llego iluminado todo Londres y todos se levantaban a comenzar un nuevo día Harry decidido a reconquistar el corazón de Pansy, Pansy muy enojada consigo misma por caer una vez más, Draco confundido por el beso que le dio a Hermione, Hermione desconcertada por los sentimientos que despertó el beso del rubio.

Los únicos que estaban muy claros en sus vidas eran Blaise y Ginny, Ginny despertó en su apartamento muy contenta por la noche que había tenido despertó en los brazos de un joven moreno que se divertía besando cada una de las pecas de los hombros de la pelirroja.

Blaise no quería admitir que de todas las mujeres que han pasado por sus brazos el estar con la pelirroja lo hacía tan feliz nunca se sintió tan pleno como estando entre los brazos de ella.

Aunque el sonido de su celular lo devolvería a la realidad muchos mensajes insistentes de la más loca de sus amantes Milicent Bulstrode aquella joven castaña a la que acude cuando no hay nadie más sabe muy bien que con ella no debería jugar si no la ama de verdad pero él es un Don Juan que sin darse cuenta conocerá el amor de verdad en alguien que creyó seria otra más.

Hoy es un nuevo día de trabajo Hermione se arreglaba como todos los días salvo que hoy ponía más empeño que en otros momentos hoy vería a Demian y sin que ella lo quiera admitir su corazón comienza a latir.

-Basta Hermione, Demian no es para ti- se repetía a si misma

Hay estos jóvenes a quienes la mañana sorprende unos tuvieron a su amor verdadero en las manos otros lo tienen y no quieren reconocerlo y hay unos que han jugado tanto con los corazones que ese sentimiento los tomara por sorpresa.

Pero la mañana es hermosa Londres se baña de Luz estos jóvenes llenos de vida reconocerán que el amor los está llamando o negaran lo que su corazón ha encontrado.

Continuara….


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO XIV. No me quiero enamorar

Un nuevo día en Londres Draco se alistaba para volver a la disquera para continuar con la sesión de fotos, mientras se terminaba de vestir inconscientemente pensaba en la joven castaña, se miro en el espejo y negó con la cabeza.

-Debes concentrarte en tu trabajo-pensó

Draco se negaba a creer que el amor existe realmente, cuando él se comprometió con Astoria estaba decidido, a darle una familia a enamorarse de ella a hacerla feliz, nunca la amo pero deseo con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo por qué pensaba que ella le daba amor, su traición fue una prueba para el que el amor es algo difícil de obtener.

-Toc, toc-dice Pansy tocando a la puerta

Draco volteo para ver a una de las pocas personas de las que ha recibido cariño sincero, Pansy se acerco a su amigo. Y acaricio su rostro con ternura.

-Estoy bien Pany-

-¿seguro?-

-sí, anda vamos se me hace tarde-

-Ya estoy lista vámonos-

Ambos se fueron en la moto de Draco rumbo a la disquera, Pansy iba a firmar su contrato para ser el siguiente lanzamiento seguido del de Draco, durante el trayecto Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, llegaron a la disquera y subieron juntos hasta la oficina de Hermione para encontrarse con Parvati que desvestía a Draco con la mirada y a Pansy la fulminaba.

-Hola Demian-

-Hola Parvati, ¿Por qué no saludas a Penélope?-

-ah hola Penélope-

-Hola Parvati, nos anuncias con Hermione-

-si claro pasen los está esperando-

-Gracias –dijo tomando a Draco del brazo

Los se dirigieron a la oficina de Hermione. Hermione se encontraba mirando una foto de ella y Ron del día que anunciaron al mundo su compromiso las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar se veía tan contenta y enamorada en esa fotografía pensaba que haría una hermosa vida al lago de su gran amor, el hombre a quien le entrego su corazón y le fallo.

Los toques de la puerta la regresaron al mundo.

-Señorita Granger, la buscan Demian Black y Penélope- anuncio Parvati

-Que pasen-

Hermione se detuvo mirando a Demian vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros con una camisa blanca, su corazón ante tal visión, debía admitirlo Demian es muy atractivo, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y comenzó con su trabajo.

-Bienvenidos Demian Y Penélope-

-Gracias Hermione-contestaron al unisonó

-Penélope lo que haremos contigo hoy serán pruebas de diseño de imagen y contigo Demian terminaros me grabar, ¿les parece bien?-

-Perfecto, verdad ¿Demian?-

-Sí, es una buena idea-

-Genial- tomo el teléfono y llamo a Luna-Luna, ya llego la cantante puedes venir a mi oficina- cuelga el teléfono

-Luna es nuestra diseñadora de imagen te encantara, es brillante-

-Genial-dijo Pansy y se fue a ver a Luna

Cuando Pansy se marcho una sensación extraña creía en el estomago de Hermione la sensación de las dulces mariposas que anuncian la llegada del amor, esa que aunque se niegue en reconocer su llamado.  
Hermione estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que apenas notaba la miraba fija del rubio en ella, sus ojos de caramelo al cruzarse con los grises hizo que se avivara esa sensación en la boca del estomago.

-Ven Demian debes ir al estudio a grabar-

-Si así lo hare-

Draco iba con rumbo al estudio de grabación con la mirada de Hermione rondando por su cabeza, negaba constantemente en su cerebro, el amor y en lo que él llamaba estúpidos sentimentalismos baratos son cosas que el mismo se ha negado.

₰No me quiero enamorar  
Yo no quería quererte.  
y no lo pude evitar.  
creí poder defenderme.  
pero a mi corazón  
no lo puedes atar.₰

Draco comenzó a cantar una canción que le significaba mucho desde que el intento hacer una vida con Astoria y cuando ella lo traiciono, se vendió a sí mismo la idea que el amor no existe que solo buscaban algún beneficio de él.

₰yo no sé mi amor  
qué hago buscándote.  
uuuh, si te gano  
pierdo libertad, yeah.  
yo no sé mi amor  
qué hago besándote.₰

Hermione se perdía en la música adueñándose también de las palabras, ella tampoco buscaba el amor, su corazón esta más que roto hecho solo girones. Pero nuestros protagonistas tardaran en entender que el amor llega no se busca, el nos encuentra cuando ya estamos listos aunque no nos demos cuenta.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo Ginny a su espalda

-Hay Ginny me asustaste, y no es talentoso solo eso-

-No me engañas aquí han salido muchas estrellas talentosas, pero a ninguno lo cuidabas tanto como a el-

-Son imaginaciones tuyas, mejor ve con Luna para que le tomes las fotos a Penélope mi padre quiere lanzarlos simultáneamente-

₰si yo no me quiero enamorar.  
Guarda en silencio mis besos.  
despídete sin voltear.  
porque al besarte me pierdo.  
pero a mi corazón,  
quién le puede explicar,  
yeah, yeah.  
Yo no sé mi amor...₰

-vaya eso si que será interesante, ¿pero por qué?-

-Nuestra competencia no solo lanzara a Diggory si no a su noviecita una chica llamada Cho Chang-

-¿Chang? Me suena-

-Claro es una de las familias más ricas de oriente y tienen negocios con los Malfoy y los Black y es una presumida y mimada que quiere cantar-

-Tranquila Penélope canta fenomenal y cuando cantan junto a Demian el publico los ama-

-Sí y contamos con ello-

Muchas sorpresas vienen en camino el pasado insiste en volver a ser presente ¿qué les depara el destino a aquellos que se niegan al amor?

Continuara…..


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo XX. Cho

Ginny volvió con Pansy para terminar con la sesión de fotos, tenía que reconocerlo esa chica morena es muy atractiva sin duda seria una digna contrincante para la novia de Diggory sin proponerlo una sonrisa traviesa surco sus labios, Sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para Pansy.

-¿Por qué Sonríes?-

-Es que te veo y pienso que tu contrincante no tiene oportunidad-

-Así, y ¿Quién es?-

-Es la novia del que sería nuestra estrella, una chica llamada Cho Chang-

Pansy sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en el cuerpo, jamás pensó en reencontrarse con Cho y menos en estas circunstancias.

-Penélope ¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada solo pensaba-

-Tranquila, la he escuchado cantar y es buena pero nada fuera del otro mundo-

-¿Sabes si se presentan en algún sitio?-pregunto Pansy

-¿Por qué?-

-Necesito oír a quien me enfrento-

-Se presentan en el "The Golden Glass"-

-Lo conozco, Ginny ¿quieres tomar una copa?-

-Esto será muy divertido-

Ginny y Pansy terminaban la sesión de fotos cuando se toparon con Draco en el vestíbulo,

-Penny, ¿nos vamos?-

-Iré con Ginny a tomar un trago-

-Al bar de Hagrid, nos veremos haya-

-No iré al the golden glass-

-¿y porque?-

-Por curiosidad-

-¿Que ocultas?-

Pero Draco no pudo continuar con el interrogatorio, porque Ginny llego y se fueron juntas, Draco estaba convencido de que Pansy le oculta algo actuaba muy sospechosa asi que fue a buscar a Hermione a su oficina.

Mientras tanto Hermione se sumía en el trabajo tratando de buscar la forma de hablar lo menos posible con Ron los asuntos legales de la disquera, a su corazón le dolía la cercanía del pelirrojo, se le parte el alma de ver a esa tonta de Lavander presumiendo que le ha ganado a la perfecta de Hermione Granger, pero algún día cuando el dolor se consuma vera que no ha perdido nada, pero hoy el dolor le quema en el alma.

-¿puedo entrar?- pregunto Draco

-Ha claro Demian pasa- dijo Hermione volviendo la compostura

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si, dime, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-solo quería hacerte una pregunta-

-Dime-

-Tenía entendido que el lanzamiento de Penélope seria después. ¿Por qué lo adelantaron?-

-Demian las cosas cambiaron, nuestra competencia no solo lanzara a un chico si no ha su novia, una joven heredera con todos los contactos del mundo, al igual que ustedes ella cantaba en la discoteca de su familia una tal Cho Chan-

Cuando Draco escucho el nombre entendía perfectamente a que iba Pansy al The goldenGlass, solo necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Disculpa, esa discoteca no es el The golden Glass-

-Si esa misma, ¿ocurre algo?-

-No nada, y nos vemos me tengo que ir-dijo y se fue corriendo

Hermione no entendía absolutamente nada pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, suficiente tenia con planear un lanzamiento para ahora que se convirtiera en un doble lanzamiento. Confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades pero ahora dudaba de su intuición.

-Basta Hermione, vive tu vida-se dice a si misma

Hermione y su atormentado corazón que ahora solo puede sentir dolor, un dolor tal que solo le permite llenarse de trabajo, sumergida en un montón de papeles encontró una foto con quien pensó compartir su vida, foto quedo hecha jirones, Hermione ha tomado la decisión de que para ella ya no existe. No se dejaría envolver por esas ilusiones baratas de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Ginny y Pansy llegaban al The Golden Silver, Ginny tenía muchas ganas de conversar a solas con Penélope, quería conocer que fue lo que los separo ella conocía muy bien a Harry y nunca lo había visto interesado por nadie como por ella, cuando le confesó que ellos estuvieron juntos, había un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Ginny trataba de llamar la atención de Penélope pero vio que ella tenía la mirada fija en una persona para poder reconocer que esa persona era precisamente Cho Chang.

-¿La conoces?-

-Para mi desgracia sí, pero llego la hora de mi venganza-

-¿Tu venganza?-

-Sí, ella me hizo mucho daño-

-¿Qué pudo haberte hecho?-

-Me quito a mi gran amor-dijo

Ginny por un momento se quedo pensando que ese gran amor pudo a ver sido Cedric pero Cho también conoce a Harry y solo tal vez, ella todavía lo ame.

-¿Puedo saber cómo se llama tu gran amor?-

-Por ahora no, algún día-

-Está bien-dijo sonriendo

Cho se sentía observada y su mirada recorrió todo el lugar hasta toparse con unos ojos verdes que ella conocía muy bien, sin importarle nada ni nadie se acerco a enfrentarla. Draco llego justo para ver como comenzaba el enfrentamiento.

-¿Qué Haces aquí?-

-Nada Chang, simplemente me divierto, o ¿Qué no puedo?-

-¿Puedes pagarlo?, Se que estas exiliada del mundo-

-Puedo pagarte hasta la risa, no lo olvides-

-De verdad, porque yo sé otra cosa-

-Basta-dijo Draco a espaldas de las chicas

-Hola queridito, sabía que tú estarías con esta-

-Cálmate Chang-contesto sereno Draco

-Que paso mi amorcito, ¿Cómo está tu adorada Astoria?-

-A, el déjalo, esto es entre nosotras-

-Claro, los dos patéticos se juntan, pero hasta mi me sorprendió tu Asti, queridito tan mosquita muerta y te demostró que no eres el mejor-

-Si claro tú y ella se entienden por qué son iguales de zorras-

Ginny no sabía qué hacer, muchas revelaciones y si algo le quedaba claro ellas se odiaban ella veía como Demian la tomaba por la cintura porque no faltaba mucho para que se agredieran mas haya de las palabras.

-Vente, déjala no lo vale-le susurraba Draco al odio a Pansy

Regresaban a su mesa cuando Cho dijo:

-Todavía te duele, tu Potter verdad-

-Yo no me preocuparía por Potter, mejor me ocuparía de tu noviecito esta tan guapo, que te lo podrían quitar-

-Me estas amenazando-

-Tómalo como quieras, solo recuerda todo lo que haces se paga y yo solo espero verlo-

Cho intento golpear a Pansy y Draco intervino

-Ni se te ocurra, vete regresa a tu lugar, nosotros vamos-

-Regresen a su exilio de donde no debieron salir-

Cho se alejo de ahí, sin quitar la vista de la puerta

-Chicas vámonos, las invito al The silver Dragons-

-Si Demian-Dijo Ginny- Vámonos Penélope- la jalo del brazo

-Ginny, ¿traes un auto o llamo un taxi?-

-Gracias Demian tengo mi auto-

Pansy estaba aislada en sus propios pensamientos, ver a Cho despertó todos esos sentimientos dormidos y dolor de las heridas del pasado que no han cicatrizado y difícilmente cerraran por cosas que no han podido aclarar.

-Penny-dijo Draco

-Si me hablabas-

-Te preguntaba si ¿te vas conmigo o Ginny?-

-Con Ginny nos vemos en el bar-

-Está bien-

Pansy subió al coche de Ginny pero se mantuvo callada durante unos minutos pensando que solto información suelta en su discusión con Cho.

-Te pido disculpas Ginny-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por mi discusión con Cho-

-Tranquila, no hay problema y descuida no diré nada-

-Gracias-

-pero solo una pregunta-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Es mi amigo Harry, de quien habla Cho?-

-Si Ginny, es el-

Continuara…


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO XXI. Confesiones

Draco fue el primero en llegar al bar estaba muy pensativo por la discusión de Pansy y Cho sabía que esto les iba a causar muchos problemas y más cuando Cho se enterara que Pansy sería su competencia, entro al bar para ayudar a Hagrid hoy es el día en que Pansy descansa así que le toca trabajar más.

El joven rubio estaba muy pensativo por lo que Ginny escucho, sabía que muchos de lo que se dijeron no tenia pies ni cabeza y solo hay una cosa de la que ella podía tener una certeza y era sobre la relación de Pansy con Harry. Ahora solo le tocaba tener confianza en que Harry guardaría bien el secreto de quienes son ellos.

-Demian ¿Estás bien?-

-Si Hagrid, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Te noto preocupado, además no dejas de mirar la puerta-

-No es nada solo espero que llegue Penélope-

-Pero si es su día libre pensé que descansaría-

-Si eso debería hacer pero no quiero que este sola-

-¿Paso algo?-

-No, pero ya sabes-

-La cuidas demasiado-

-Tal vez, pero es lo único que tengo-dijo y continuo con su trabajo

Ginny y Pansy llegaron al bar, Pansy estuvo todo el tiempo sin decir ninguna palabra

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor Gracias Ginny-

-¿quieres un trago yo invito?-

-si me gustaría una cerveza-

-Claro-

La noche transcurría en el The Silver Dragons Pansy estaba encontrando en Ginny alguien con quien desahogarse tenia a Draco pero hay cosas que simplemente no se le pueden contar.

-Si quieres puedes hablar conmigo-

-Te tomo la palabra-

-¿Qué paso con Harry?-

-mm sabia que preguntarías, te puedes imaginar que si conocemos a Cho a Harry Demian y yo-decía

-¿Qué? Son ricos, si me lo imaginaba por cómo se comportan y eso tiene un cierto porte, que conozcas a la zorra de Chan y a Harry solo lo confirma-

-podrías guardar el secreto de nuestra real situación-

-Claro por como vi ustedes salieron huyendo de algo-

-Hay esa es una historia larga de contar-

-Mira hay suficiente licor para escuchar-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-Yo amaba a Harry y él me engaño con Chan, esa es la historia de él y yo-

-Harry con Cho, no puedo creerlo-

-Sé que es tu amigo, pero es verdad, pero cuál es tu historia con Cho, no pude evitar que dijiste zorra al hablar de ella-

-Yo estaba saliendo con Cedric, fue así como conoció a Hermione y lo iban a salar como cantante pero cuando conoció a Cho me cambio por la rica heredera-

-Son el uno para el otro-

La noche transcurría y donde algunos secretos dejaban de ser secretos y otros se guardaban celosamente mientras Pansy encontraba consuelo en una nueva amiga Cho en el otro lado de Londres, buscaba cobrarse el enfrentamiento, pero Cho no es de las que pelea de frente.

-¿Qué tienes amor?-pregunta Cedric

-Nada amor solo fue un encuentro desafortunado-

-¿Quiénes eran?-

-Viejos conocidos que jamás pensé volver a ver-

-mm interesante-

-¿Por qué?-

-No reconociste a la chica pelirroja-

-Cierto ¿Qué hacían con Ginny?-

-¿quieres que lo averigüe?-

-Si creo que será muy útil-

Cedric llamo a Lavander Brown en su época cuando quiso ser la estrella de Music & Dreams le guardo el secreto a Lavander de su amorío con Ron, claro ella le pago el gran favor haciendo perdidizo el contrato para que el no tuviera problema alguno de abandonar la disquera y él sabía muy bien que si alguien le podía dar información era ella, cualquier cosa que pudiera dañar a Hermione contaban con Lavander.

-Ya se que hacían con ella-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ansiosa Cho

-Seran nuestra competencia, son el contra ataque de Hermione-

-Vaya, otra razón para ganarles-

Cho estaba decida a vencer a Pansy, en lo que sea su orgullo aun esta herido. Porque quizá hizo creer a Pansy que Harry estuvo con ella, realmente no logro nada y eso se lo haría pagar.

En el The silver Dragons Ginny conocía a medias la historia de Pansy y Draco, pero hay un nombre que a Ginny le da mucha curiosidad.

-Penélope, se que podría ser muy entrometida pero ¿Quién es Astoria?-

-Ginny, no voy hablarte de ella, solo espero que jamás tenga que volver a verla-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ella tiene mucho que ver en nuestra huida-

-como una persona pudo tener tanto poder-

-Simplemente ella es la razón de que Demian no crea en el amor-

Ginny supo que no debía preguntar mas pero no descansara hasta conocer toda la verdad, además la joven pelirroja nunca olvidara su espíritu de casamentera tal vez no solo su amiga castaña necesita volver a creer en el amor, tal vez solo tal vez cierto joven rubio, necesita creer.

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo XXII Amigos

Ginny salió del bar con muchas incógnitas en su cabeza pero mejor se fue directo a su apartamento, mañana buscaría esas respuestas que ahora necesita. Llego a su apartamento, estaba tan cansada que solo quería llegar a dormir.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando, alcanzo a ver la maquina contestadora junto a su cama que tenía un mensaje, pensando que pudiera ser algo importante Ginny con pesadez se acerco a la contestadora. Se recostó sobre la almohada para escuchar el mensaje, se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del moreno, de todas las personas que se imagino que el moreno le hablara. El sueño se esfumo de repente y más al oír el mensaje.

/Hola Ginny… soy Blaise…contesta… bueno no estás en casa… solo te hablaba para invitarte almorzar… te busco en tu trabajo a las diez Demian ya me dijo donde trabajas, un beso y nos vemos mañana/

Ginny se quedo pensando el mensaje en el hecho de que lo vería de nuevo, un sentimiento extraño invadió a la joven pelirroja, un bello sentimiento que la hizo descansar con una gran sonrisa.

La mañana llego iluminando Londres, Ginny pese al desvelo se despertó muy temprano paso la noche contando las horas para la mañana. Hoy ella estaba radiante no necesito vestirse mas allá de lo normal ella sola irradiaba una luz. Pero no todos irradian luz hay unos a las que su luz la está consumiendo la desesperanza Hermione se despertaba solo por inercia hoy menos que nunca quería despertar.

Hoy es un día muy triste para Hermione, si Ron no le hubiera fallado hoy ella sería su esposa. Hubo quienes tardaron en enterarse de la noticia en su sala aun había obsequios que no alcanzo a devolver, se fue con pocos ánimos a refugiarse en su trabajo.

Cuando llego a la disquera se topo con Ginny en el ascensor, los dos polos opuestos Ginny resplandecía con el sol y Hermione se opaca en las tinieblas.

-Luces muy bien Hoy Ginny-comento Hermione

-Gracias, ¿Qué tienes Hermi?-

-Nada, recuerdas que día es hoy-

-oh dios –dijo y la abrazo

-Olvídalo cambiamos de tema, ¿Por qué tan feliz?-dijo separándose

Ginny se sonrojo casi hasta tomar el color de su cabello, y con una sonrisa que iluminaba como sol le conto a Hermione sobre su cita con Blaise las amigas perdieron la noción del tiempo y solo fueron consientes cuando Parvati anuncio a Blaise.

-Suerte-dijo Hermione tratando de formar una sonrisa

-Cuídate-Dijo Ginny antes de irse

Hermione volvió a su idea inicial de cómo pasaría este día sumida en pendientes hay pero ni siquiera había algo realmente importante que hacer.

-Mira lo que has hecho con tu vida Hermione-dijo para si

Unos toques de puerta volvieron a Hermione a la realidad.

-Pase-dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Hola señorita Granger-dijo la voz de un joven rubio

-Hola Demian, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto

-No nada, venia de terminar el demo y me pidieron que le dejara estos papeles-dijo entrando a la oficina

Draco no pudo evitar notar los ojos rojos de Hermione.

-Señorita, ¿está ocupada esta tarde?-

-No…. ¿porque?-

-Estupendo, acompáñeme-dijo tendiéndole una mano

Hermione dudo unos segundos en aceptar, pero que le esperaba en su oficina solo tristeza y dolor, tal vez Demian sería una buena compañía por hoy. Ambos se fueron en la motocicleta de Demian rumbo al The Silver Dragons.

Pero mientras Draco y Hermione aparecían, Pansy recibia una visita poco deseada. Pansy había quedado de acuerdo con Hagrid para dejar todo listo para hoy en la noche mientras Draco se encontraba en la disquera.

-Penélope, ¿Tardara mucho en volver Demian?-pregunto Hagrid que entraba con unas cajas

-No lo se-dijo mientras acomodaba unas cosas en la barra.

-Ok espero que no tarde, no quiero que te canses-dijo y se fue a la parte de atrás

Pansy sonrió, Hagrid pese su aspecto de hombre grande y rudo tiene un buen corazón y fue el único apoyo sincero que tuvieron cuando dejaron todo.

-Así que aquí terminaste-dijo Cho entrando al bar

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Chan?-dijo Pansy, acercándose a ella

-vine a ver qué tan bajo has caído-

Pansy sonrió con malicia y se puso enfrente de Cho.

-jajaja eso crees Chan, así este donde este, soy mejor y siempre lo seré-dijo Pansy

-Claro y por eso tu amado Harry, te dejo por mi-dijo Cho

-y Por eso, me ha estado buscando todo este tiempo-

Cho no pudo con esa provocación y intento darle una bofetada a Pansy ella le detuvo la mano antes de llegar a tocarla.

-He vuelto Chan-dijo soltándola de golpe

Cho salió furiosa del bar no sin antes gritarle que la guerra había empezado, Pansy se sentó en una silla donde las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Draco llegaba junto con Hermione cuando se toparon con Cho.

-Hola Hermione-dijo Cho

-Hola, Cho-contesto

-¿Qué haces aquí Chan?-pregunto Draco

-Hola queridito, ve a ver a tu princesa a ella le haces falta-

Sin decir más Draco salió corriendo para ver a Pansy y le encontró sentada con lágrimas en los ojos. A fuera Hermione estaba con Cho.

-vaya, al menos cambiaste a tu noviecito por algo mejor-

-vete al infierno-dijo dejándola sola

-mira nada mas, hay Draco tu también me las vas a pagar veremos cómo reacciona Astoria al ver por quien la cambiaste-dijo subiendo a su auto.

Hermione entro y vio a Draco junto con Pansy en la tarima, Draco bajo de la tarima con un micrófono de mano.

-Hermione, no pude evitar ver que, esta triste-dijo tomando de la mano a Hermione

-No es nada-decía pero fue interrumpida porque Draco puso un dedo en sus labios

-Tranquila no digas nada y disfruta-dijo llevándola a la primera fila

*Draco*

Amiga,

Perdona si hoy me meto en tu vida

Pero te estoy sintiendo,

Tan pérdida,

Sin recordar que todo terminó.

Draco se sentó junto a Hermione, mientras Pansy ponía la pista a sonar.

-Que trabaje para ti no implica que no podamos ser amigos-dijo sonriendo

Amiga,

Bajó el telón que cierra

El fin del acto.

No aceptas que la historia

Ha terminado.

De todo aquello nada te restó.

Y el hombre

Hermione se dejo llevar por la música y por esa hermosa canción pensando que el rubio tiene razón el trabajo no impide una relación de amistad. La música el lenguaje universal que envuelve y es capaz de curar todo mal.

**Contado por Hermione:

Amigos no suena tan mal eso de ser amigos, ¿los amigos nunca sobran?, hay que diablos estoy pensando porque me incomoda la idea, deja de pensar y escucha la canción.**

Hermione recargó en la silla escuchando con atención la canción tratando de olvidar las sensaciones que le produce el joven rubio, el escalofrió que recorre su espina dorsal con el solo roce de sus manos. La joven castaña busca sanar sus heridas, pero por miedo se niega a posibles alegras.

Por quien te desesperas

Y a quien llamas

Aquel que siempre

Buscas en tu cama

Hace mucho tiempo

Te olvidó

Draco no entendía porque le nacía hacer cosas por la joven castaña pero cuando pudo arrancarle una sonrisa el se fue feliz, un sentimiento reconfortante creía en su interior. Camino hasta ponerse junto a ella y cantarle al oído. Quiere que esa sonrisa que se le ha formado no se le borre nunca.

-Se ve tan linda-pensó el rubio

Hagrid al oír la música entro al bar y se encontró a Hermione, veía a Demian en todo este tiempo jamás lo vio así, el solo se limito a sonreír. El se acerco a la joven castaña para acompañarla a escuchar la presentación de sus estrellas.

Draco al ver que se acercaba Hagrid se dirigió a la tarima junto con Pansy.

-Canta muy bien, ¿verdad señorita?-pregunto Hagrid sentándose junto a ella

-Si excelente-

Hermione sentía un regocijo estando ahí en ese lugar, envuelta en la brisa de la música. La letra de la música decía algo muy cierto debe dejar el pasado atrás y buscar un nuevo comienzo.

Olvida

Remóntate tu vida urgentemente

El tiempo pasa

Y un día de repente,

Te ves llorando

El tiempo que pasó

Draco cuando comenzó a cantar Pansy se sentó junto a Hagrid y Hermione. Pansy fue bajando del escenario hasta ponerse detrás de Draco y poner una mano en su hombro.

Draco puso su mano sobre la de Pansy, Hermione sonrió la imagen ante ella era muy dulce.

-Aun recuerdo la primera vez que los vi-susurro Hagrid

-¿Cómo fue?-pregunto Hermione

Hagrid se volteo hacia Hermione y comenzó a relatarle la historia.

-Fue hace un año la chica que cantaba aquí Hannah se tuvo que marchar había logrado entrar a la universidad, era una noche de tormenta cuando los dos entraron buscando refugio de la lluvia. Al principio cuando los vi no me agradaron, Demian con esa mirada de superioridad no me agrado en lo absoluto. Estaba a punto de no darles oportunidad-decía

*Pansy*

Amigo

Yo te agradezco

Por sufrir conmigo.

Intento verme libre

y no consigo

Él era tantas cosas para mí

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto Hermione

Hagrid dio un suspiro y volteo a ver a sus cantantes, que lentamente se volvieron su familia.

-Pese a que Penélope, quien me pidió permiso para cantar por dinero, canto muy bien no quería contratarlos, como te decía Demian no me agrado. Pero fue como se comportaba con ella lo que me hizo cambiar de parecer-

Decía mientras los miraba

-Un ebrio quiso propasarse con ella, cuando estaba en plena actuación él la defendió con tanta fuerza, jamás había visto a nadie defender a otra persona asi, pero no fue por eso que los contrate-decía mirando a Hermione

-¿Por qué fue?-pregunto Hermione

A veces,

Yo pienso tanto en ello

Que me olvido.

Que cualquier día pierdo

Los sentidos

Por no aceptar

Que el sueño terminó.

**contado por Hagrid:

-Después de echar, al ebrio los lleve a mi oficina Demian había sido herido en el rostro y si los espié pero fue cuando me di cuenta que no todo es lo que parece, Demian estaba sentado y Penélope le curaba su herida en el rostro…

-No debiste hacerlo-decía Penélope

-mírame-dijo tomando su rostro,-No solo eres mi amiga, eres una hermana mi única familia, jamás permitiré que te hagan daño-contesto Demian

-Ahí me di cuenta que el no es tan malo como parece, solo que están solos en este mundo y les cuesta trabajo confiar en las personas-**

Si acaso

Mi juventud perdiera

En este intento

En aguas de este llanto.

Me perdonas

Si guardo tu consejo sin oír

Hermione se quedo pensando en las palabras de Hagrid, y mientras más conocía de Demian, mas le intrigaba, le intriga esa seguridad que proyecta, su mirada fría y cálida a la vez. Vio como Demian caminaba junto con Penélope para ponerse junto a ella mientras ella cantaba para quedar el en medio de las dos.

Draco tomo de la mano a Hermione ambos sintieron una energía correr por sus cuerpos pero ambos mejor ignoraron lo que sus corazones ya sabían pero la amistad es un primer comienzo para dos corazones que han sido lastimados, para dos almas que solo buscan un nuevo comienzo, buscan el primer día de su nueva vida. Dejando el dolor atrás.

Amigo

Eres lo que más quiero y necesito

El aire que me falta y no respiro

Ahogándome en silencio

Si no está...

Draco comenzó a cantar el cierre final de la canción apretando más fuerte, cuando termino de cantar, se acerco al oído de Hermione y dijo:

-Esto no es solo para Penélope, No olvides que estoy aquí-

Esas palabras llenaron de esperanza a Hermione, tal vez el destino tiene algo mejor para estas pobres almas que ya no quieren creer en el amor. Pero sea lo que sea que les tenga preparado la joven castaña ahora sabe que ya es tiempo de dejar de sufrir.

*Draco*

Amiga

Si quieres desahogar, cuenta conmigo

Y si quieres llorar, lloro contigo

Amigo para todo

Estoy aquí...

Amiga

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inspirada en la cancion "Amiga" de Yahir y Yuridia

un beso


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo XXIII Alianzas

Cho Chang había llegado al departamento que tenia Astoria en pleno centro de Londres. La joven asiática estaba lista para comenzar atacar por todos los frentes posibles. La joven rubia abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Chan?, ¿Por qué la urgencia?-dijo con indiferencia Astoria

-Yo que tu no me hablaría así-dijo entrando

Astoria se quedo en la puerta mientras observaba como Cho Chan entraba sin ningún tipo de invitación a su apartamento.

- Habla claro si-dijo cerrando la puerta

-¿Sabes de donde vengo?-pregunto mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

-No, por si no lo habías notado no soy psíquica-contesto Astoria bastante molesta.

-hay relájate querida-decía mientras iba rumbo a la cocina-te saldrán arrugas-

La joven rubia la siguió hasta la cocina, la visita de Cho le sorprende desde la anulación de su compromiso con Draco. Astoria se volvió una especie de rechazada social su pequeño desliz le costó su matrimonio y status. De aquellas chicas que se decían sus amigas la olvidaron por completo. No tenía mucho contacto con su hermana Daphne lo último que supo es que se comprometió con Theodoro Nott.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Astoria en la puerta de la concina

-Está bien, hoy vi a Draco-

-¿como esta?-pregunto Astoria

-Vaya, así que es real tu arrepentimiento-dijo sirviéndose un trago –Pues debo decirte lo vi acompañado de una chica, algo burda y simple –decía-Pero ya sabes cómo es Draco y sus gustos-

-Si ya se dé quien me hablas una chica Castaña-dijo como si no le importara

Astoria buscaba mostrarse indiferente ante Cho pero a ella si le importaba esa chica ya la había visto con Draco pero eso no era lo que le molestaba si no de la forma en que Draco la miro, a ella jamás la vio así.

-Si yo fuera tu, no lo diría así, yo conozco a esa chica es Hermione Granger aunque por fuera luzca simplona no lo es, además la forma en la que Draco la mira nunca lo había visto así-

-No digas estupideces el me ama a mi-dijo volviendo a la sala

-No te engañes linda-contesto Cho siguiéndola –Te quería si eso es verdad pero amor, El nunca te amo-

Astoria se sentó en el sofá observando a Cho, quiso contestarle pero sabía que por más cruel que sonara lo que dijo era verdad. Cho se sentó en la pequeña mesa de centro quedando enfrente de ella.

-Admítelo Greengass lo arruinaste-decía –Tuviste la oportunidad de casarte con el soltero más codiciado de Londres y lo dejaste ir por una aventura estúpida-

-Tú no lo entiendes, ¿cierto?-contesto la rubia algo molesta –Si me quería pero no me lo demostraba y ahí estaba Corman que parecía que yo le importaba y solo….-

-Echaste todo a perder-dijo Cho

Astoria se recargo en el sofá y con los ojos cerrados susurro, ¡el me quería! Cho miro detenidamente a Astoria y la encontró muy cambiada ya no era la niña pequeña e impulsiva ahora era una mujer que solo estaba algo confundida.

-¿quieres volver con él?- pregunto Cho

-Claro-contesto

Cho sonrío porque Astoria le resultaría bastante útil que mejor aliada que una pobre chica confundida que con ganas de recuperar lo que antes tenía salió de ahí dejando que Astoria se atormente con sus propias culpas.

En el the silver Dragons la noche apenas comenzaba Hermione se sentó en primera fila después de lo que sucedió con Ron no se había sentido realmente feliz hoy en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa genuina. Pansy y Draco trabajan en la barra. La morena observaba de reojo a su amigo y como miraba a la castaña.

-¿Te gusta verdad?-pregunto Pansy mientras servía un trago

-Deliras Pany-contesto el rubio y se alejo por unas cajas

-como digas, yo deliro y tú te mientes-susurro para si

Draco se fue pero se llevo en la mente lo que dijo su amiga.

-No, no puede ser ¿o sí?-prenso el rubio

-Demian ¿te ocurre algo?-pregunta Hagrid

-Nada Penélope que me hace pensar en tonterías-contesto el rubio continuando con su labor.

Ginny y Blaise llegaron al bar y se sentaron junto a Hermione, Ginny miro complacida la sonrisa en el rosto de su amiga desde lo que paso con su hermano ella no fue la misma y parece que hoy quiere volver la antigua Hermione.

Pansy venía con una charola con bebidas Blaise se levanto para ayudarle a servir.

-Tranquilo, puedo sola-

Blaise alcanzo a ver a Harry entrarse acerca a Ginny, y le susurra:

-Apuesto una ronda a que Penélope se da la vuelta para no ver a Harry-

-Trato-Contesto la pelirroja

-Mi Princesa mira-dijo Blaise

-Demonios-susurro la morena y se regreso a la barra

La pelirroja bufo molesta y el moreno la veía sonriendo.

-Los conozco como la palma de mi mano-dijo el moreno encogiéndose los hombros

-¿a si?-pregunto la pelirroja levantando la ceja

-¿Qué planeas Ginny?-pregunto el moreno acercándose a la chica

-Pensaba en mi amiga y en Demian-decía – ¿no crees que harían linda pareja?-

-Vaya esto es otro de tus talentos, mi pequeña Cupido-susurro el moreno

-Y tengo muchos más-contesto la pelirroja besándolo

Un día interesante donde salieron muchas alianzas unos buscan ayudar a encontrar la felicidad otros solo buscan su beneficio personal. ¿Quiénes ganaran?

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo XXIV La guerra es hoy

Harry Potter entraba al The silver Dragons con la esperanza de que quizás hoy sea el día en que el amor de su vida lo quiera escuchar. Pero ve con tristeza que apenas y nota su presencia y huye.

Resignado se sienta junto con Ginny y Blaise. La joven pelirroja puso un brazo en el hombro de su amigo. Y le dio un tierno abrazo tantos años de conocerlo y es la primera vez que lo ve realmente triste. Blaise le dio un trago tenía que admitirlo aunque aun tenía sus dudas sobre Harry pero de lo que no tenía ninguna duda es que su amiga lo ama. Pansy Parkinson ama a Harry Potter y sufre su ausencia.

Cho Chang seguía en el apartamento de Astoria. La Joven asiática estaba decidida a valerse de lo que sea para recuperar lo suyo y que mejor aliada que una manipulable Astoria.

-Vamos arréglate-dijo Cho sacando Astoria de sus pensamientos

-¿para qué?-

-Empezaremos la reconquista-

-¿Empezaremos? ¿Y Cedric? Es tu novio ¿no?-

-Ese músico de quinta-decía Cho-Por favor Asti tengo ambiciones más altas-

-Increíble, que eso no me sorprenda-decía mientas se dirigía a su habitación

Astoria y Cho están listas para dar el primer asalto dos mujeres heridas en el orgullo. Es muy bien sabido que una mujer herida es peligrosa dos es mucho peor. Mientras las chicas se preparan para la reconquista en el The silver Dragons Harry Potter esta apunto de darse por vencido.

-Potter, quita esa cara-dijo Blaise

Ginny lo miro enojada y se acerco a Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurro al oído No te des por vencido Harry intento sonreír pero la verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo cada vez le dolían mas los rechazos de Pansy.

-Animo Harry, ninguna chica se te ha resistido antes-dijo Hermione

-El problema, es que Potter ya tenía a la princesa pero la dejo ir-comento Blaise dando un sorbo a su trago

-Gracias se que cuento contigo para recordarme lo que es obvio-

-Chicos no discutan-decía Hermione pero su celular sonando la interrumpió

Mientras Hermione hablaba por su celular Ginny animaba a Harry a intentarlo de nuevo con Penélope mientras Blaise le decía que si le la volvía herir su cuerpo podría a parecer en el Támesis.

-Sabes Zabini eso me reconforta-

-Pero no le pasara nada porque no cometerá el mismo error dos veces-Dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry

-Mi diosa de fuego tiene fe en ti Potter debo darte el beneficio de la duda-Dijo y beso a Ginny

-Demonios búsquense un cuarto-decía Harry mientras volteaba en busca de Hermione

-Es una buena idea-contesto Blaise

-Ya no seas mustio Harry-decía cuando llego Hermione – ¿Quién en te llamo?-

-Luna, me pregunto dónde estábamos dice que nos tiene una sorpresa-

-¿una sorpresa?, las sorpresas de Luna son siempre raras-comento Harry

-NO son raras son originales-dijo Ginny

-Raras u originales llega en 15 minutos-

Hermione y Harry cuidaban la puerta para ver cuando llegara Luna pero lo único que vieron llegar fue a Cho Chang y Astoria Greengass. Harry se puso blanco como la cera y Pansy tiro una charola que llevaba en mano al ver a Astoria.

-Astoria ¿Qué hace aquí?-susurro Blaise

-No es la primera vez que viene, ya la eche una vez pero ahora está con Cho-decía Harry

-¿Cómo dices?-Pregunto Blaise

Harry y Blaise discutían sobre la aparición de Astoria y Cho, Ginny estaba más concentrada en Hermione que por alguna razón no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la joven rubia.

Draco se acerco a Pansy al ver que había tirado la charola

-¿estás bien?-

-si descuida-decía mientras lo llevaba a la barra

Pansy vio como Astoria y Cho se iban a una mesa. Esta fue una provocación mayor de ambas y Pansy estaba decidida a cóbraselas.

-Problemas-susurro Blaise a Harry

-De quien te ocupas de la zorra asiática o la princesa-

-Sabes que me matará no puedo con ella-

-Si vas con la zorra también de todas formas estas muerto-decía-anda vamos

-¡Chicos! ¿Están seguros de lo que hacen?-pregunto Ginny

-Un poco, pero ve a ver al rubio que no venga-

-Claro-dijo y tomo del brazo a Hermione

Hermione accedió pero estaba demasiado intrigada con la chica rubia. Hermione no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras iba con Ginny a la barra. Draco al verlas se acerco y les ofreció un trago. Mientras él iba por los tragos Hermione no pudo más y pregunto:

-¿Quién es Astoria?-

-Te lo diré después, te lo prometo-dijo Ginny mientras miraba al fondo

En el fondo del The silver Dragons estaba estallando la guerra Pansy se acerco ab Cho sin siquiera mirar a Astoria.

-Nos reservamos el derecho de admisión, aquí no se admiten zorras-

-Claro no puede haber más de una-dijo Cho

-Como digas Chang, pero las dos se van-

-Échame si es que puedes-

-¿Quieres ver?-decía Pansy cuando Harry la tomo de la cintura

-Tú vienes conmigo-le susurro mientras Cho los mirada muerta de celos

Mientras Pansy forcejeaba con Harry. Blaise discutía con Cho. Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan concentrado en Cho se hubiera dado cuenta que Astoria iba directo a la barra su mirada fija en Draco. Astoria estaba más confundida que nunca su corazón latía como loco y en su cabeza solo se podían escuchar los reclamos por haberlo dejado ir. Draco estaba tan animado con Hermione y Ginny que ni siquiera noto cuando Astoria llego a la barra. Astoria estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando el levanto la vista.

-Astoria-susurro

-Hola mi amor-

Las palabras de Astoria no solo afectaron al joven rubio. A nuestra querida castaña ese mi amor le está rompiendo el corazón.

Continuara…..


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo XXV El Club de los corazones rotos

El the silver Dragons debió de cambiar su nombre esa noche al de los corazones rotos. Draco lentamente salió de la barra y camino donde estaba Astoria. Cuando llego a donde estaba ella. Astoria quiso acercársele pero él la detuvo la tomo por el brazo y salieron del bar mientras unos ojos castaños no perdían de vista cada detalle. Harry lentamente fue soltando a Pansy. La morena al sentirse libre lo primero que hace es darle una sonora bofetada al moreno. Pansy se fue rumbo a la barra balbuceando demasiadas maldiciones que es imposible de repetirlas.

-Te lo dije-decía Harry sobándose la cara –Te dije Blaise me golpearía-

-Pues yo que tú me preparaba para mas, Astoria se encontró con Draco-

-Vamos pues porque conociendo a tu amiga, También yo tengo culpa de eso-

-No seas llorón Potter-

Draco llevaba del brazo a Astoria no de una forma violenta pero alejada de lo delicado.

Cada uno tenía sentimientos confusos causados por ese contacto. Para Astoria es revivir esa emoción que vivía en su piel con el mas mínimo de los contactos para Draco es recordar un triste fracaso. Astoria representaba el porqué no cree en los finales felices.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Draco

-Vine porque te extraño-

-¿Extrañarme? ¿TU? Vete –decía Draco mientras se dirigía de regreso al bar

-Estoy arrepentida- contesto Astoria

-Es una pena que no te crea-dijo entrando al bar

Astoria se quedo parada observando como Draco volvía al bar. Estuvo tentada en seguirlo pero aunque no lo crean aun le quedaba un poco de dignidad. Astoria al menos conoce el significado de la palabra dignidad cosa que parece Cho ha olvidado.

-Vamos princesita, me tienes miedo-decía Cho tratando de provocar a Pansy

-No me provoques Chan-

Blaise tomo por el brazo a Pansy y Harry se llevo a Cho. Aunque la morena seguía con la mirada a Harry y Cho. La noche para los corazones rotos apenas comenzaba. Pansy estaba acomodando unas cosas en la barra y en una mesa en el fondo estaban Hermione, Ginny y Blaise. Cuando vieron la puerta abrirse al fin había llegado Luna junto con Viktor Krum.

Luna y su sorpresa traían una brisa fresca Viktor se acerco a la mesa donde estaban donde abrazo a Hermione y Ginny seguidos de Viktor y Luna venia Harry con rastros de arañazos en la cara.

-¿Cómo te fue con Chan?-dijo Blaise sonriente

-Acaso no se nota lo bien que me fue-contesto molesto el moreno

-Harry ¿Qué te paso en la cara?-Pregunto Luna

-Nada Luna qué bueno que viniste-Dijo saludando a Luna-Hola Viktor ¿cuando llegaste?-

-Hoy en la mañana-contesto Viktor

Todos estaban muy animados conversando pero la joven castaña no le quitaba la vista de encima al rubio. Draco se concentraba en servir las bebidas del bar su corazón sorpresivamente está roto como para poder cantar.

Pansy llevaba una charola para la mesa donde estaban los demás, La morena vio que Harry había regresado.

-Hola Chicos aquí les traigo sus bebidas-

-Hola Hermosa-dijo Viktor

-Hola guapo, ¿tu quien eres?-dijo mirando de reojo a Harry

-Yo soy Viktor Krum, y ¿tiene nombre esta belleza?-

-Si me llamo Penélope y nos vemos después-

Viktor observó como se marchaba la morena y le susurro a Harry un es muy guapa la mesera. Harry mejor bebió de un sorbo su trago sin ningún animo de comentar nada.

Muchos corazones rotos en el the silver Dragons unos que son muy necios para ceder aunque con solo un movimiento puedan ser felices y otros que los han lastimado demasiado para reconocer que el amor los está llamando.

Hermione se fue acercando a la barra para pedir otro trago. Se sentó en una esquina y Draco se acerco.

-Hola ¿Qué te sirvo?-

-Un Martini-dijo mirando al vacio

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto el rubio

-Nada y algo –decía Hermione – ¿Ves a ese chico?-dijo y el rubio asintió- No se cómo decirle que mi boda se cancelo-

Draco le dio su copa y dijo:

-¿Recuerdas a la rubia?-dijo y Hermione asentía

-Estuve a punto de pedirle que fuera mi esposa-decía y se sirvió un trago –Y me engaño con el novio de mi mejor amiga, los vi el día que había comprado el anillo-

-Creo que yo te gano-decía- Había ido a Nueva york por mi vestido y encontré a mi prometido en mi casa, en mi cama con otra-

-Cierto, ganas y eso amerita otro trago-

La noche de los corazones rotos puede ser muy fructífera si tan solo dejaran de concentrarse en el dolor. Es una pena que hayan olvidado que se puede sonreír aun en el dolor. Pero quizá en este sea el inicio de algo que ninguno de los dos espero.

Continuara…..


End file.
